A Black Rose in Bloom
by AnimeAndMangaFan
Summary: When the Black Rose encounters a transfer student from Duel Academy Island, her entire world is changed, but for the better. Aki is forced to struggle to make sure her new found love will still remain in bloom against the darker forces that are at work. Alternate Universe Tag Force AkiXHatGuy and later HatGuyXMisty (With idea help from MysticTyler and Lucarai)
1. A Transfer Arrives

To start off, this is a Tag Force story. Since it will be a multi-chapter story, I have to give Hat Guy an actual name, so I'll be using 'Kaze Kokoro' for continuity sake. Feel free to replace it with your character's name as you read. Secondly, this is the full story to my one-shot which is also called 'A Black Rose in Bloom'. If you want to see what the entire Duel Academy Arc will be like in an overview, feel free to read it.

* * *

The day that I met him started out like every other boring and meticulous day at Duel Academy.

Ever since my reputation as the Black Rose began to grow, the days here have been getting longer and harder. An irksome and repetitive chore, if you would. Sometimes I'd sit in my room and wonder why I even remained at this school. In truth, I probably can't even answer that question right now.

On that one fated day, however, all this changed.

The teacher, whose name I used to know, but I have long since paid him no heed, was standing at the front of the class with a clipboard for attendance. As per usual, once my name was spoken, the chatter of the room went into silence. Several pairs of fearful eyes turned my way. Any other person would convince themselves that they were staring at someone else. However, as I have scared off all my classmates and there was no one around me, I knew exactly who and what the glares were for.

The next name was called and everything returned to normal, with people acting as if I didn't exist. Honestly, if they were so worried about me hurting people, why would you ignore me as if I didn't exist? If I were going to hurt you, shouldn't you be paying more attention to me? All you're doing is giving me a motive, although I doubt I need one in their minds. "Well, class, as of today, we'll be having a new student visiting us. He comes from the main Duel Academy branch of Duel Academy Island," my teacher spoke with an all too irritating smile. How could he be cheerful with such much spite and malice in the room? Oh, that's right, none of it was ever directed his way.

"Wow, Duel Academy Island! Have you heard about the stuff that happened over there?" a male's voice asked from some distance away from me. As a matter of fact, I had no idea, but it's not like the conversation was directed towards me anyways. In fact, I shouldn't even bother myself with paying attention to the new student. Everyone else would mob him and tell him about how much of a witch I was. Regardless, I still tried my best to look at least slightly interested as the doors opened, revealing a boy around my age clad in red. Clearly an Osiris, like me, ruining whatever hopes my classmates had of a world class duelist.

In means of appearance, there was nothing really noticeable about him. A plain Osiris jacket with a pair of jeans and a necklace with three gold bars on it dangling around his neck. The only thing I could note as interesting was the fact that a red hat was tilted downwards for the sole purpose of covering his eyes. Either he was extremely shy or he had something to hide under the shadows. Now that I think about it, maybe I should get a hat as well for similar purposes.  
"Students, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Kaze Kokoro. He'll be studying with us for a few months," the teacher said as he placed his hand out towards the Osiris, as if he was a display at a museum. Kaze mumbled something that I took to be along the lines of 'Nice to meet you all' before tugging at his necklace nervously. "I expect you all to treat Kaze with the utmost respect during his stay. Kaze, why don't you help yourself to whatever seat you like?" the teacher asked, although it was more of a command if you think about it, before returning over to his desk for today's lesson plans. After several seconds of standing there dumbfounded, he started making his way towards the seats.

If I heard correctly, where he comes from, students are segregated by colors much more harshly than they do here. While we also had the separate dorms, we didn't have the same kind of hatred between classes. Apparently only Obelisks associated with fellow Obelisks, and the same pattern followed for the Ra and Osiris classes. Of course, there were a few exceptions, but only a handful.

"Um... Do you mind if I sit here?" the voice of the transfer student questioned, slightly drawing me out of my thoughts. So my first guess was right - he must be incredibly shy. Luckily for him, he's nothing like me, and the others will eagerly accept him with open arms into their selective little club. At least that's what I thought. No one responded to the Osiris and instead whispers began to fill the air. I slowly looked over to see who was rejecting the new student when I saw that he was not even three feet away from me. My eyes went slightly wide upon reaching the realization. He was asking me if he could sit next to me. He wanted to sit next to the Black Rose. So that's what all the whispering was about...

Without a word, I gave him a nod before turning away and going back to my thoughts. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be much of a talker and simply sat himself in the seat next to me, seemingly content in my isolated corner. Or at least, my previously isolated corner... As the teacher began to resume class, I allowed myself to sneak a glance over at my new neighbor. He had already made himself at home, so to speak, and was resting his head peacefully on the desk, without a care in the world. Given that he was new here, he sure had a laxed approach...

"Mr. Kokoro. I can't say you're making much of an impression, attempting to fall asleep on the first day of class," the teacher spoke up, causing the Osiris to quickly sit back up. Had he just been sleeping and I hadn't even realized it? So maybe the hat really isn't for shyness, but just to hide himself sleeping? Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge the Osiris. After all, if he was a transfer, he had to have some skills.

"S-sorry, sir...! But I wasn't falling asleep... I was just," Kaze trailed off upon feeling the entire class send stares his way. His shyness got the best of him and he simply lower his head dejectedly.

"All distractions aside, we are scheduled to have a test today. If you'd prefer to take a nap instead, Mr. Kokoro, feel free," our teacher continued to chastise the brunette beside me, earning some light laughs from across the room. Is he... is he like me? The class's object to laugh at?

"No thank you, sir. I'd be happy to take the test," the duelist spoke. The teacher couldn't hide his surprise at this, but he quickly covered it by turning away to fetch our tests. "Um... I'm Kaze, like he said... do you mind if I ask for your name?" Kaze asked innocently, causing me to turn my head towards him to meet his glance.

"Aki. Aki Izayoi," I said curtly before turning away once more. There was no point, you see. Why should I talk to someone who will see what a monster I was during the duel part of the test? Speaking of the test... the teacher was noticeably hesitant as he brought the papers over, giving both Kaze and I a once-over before setting them down. The brunette beside me pulled the test in front of him and almost immediately began filling in the answer bubbles. I wouldn't have any doubt that he was talking less than ten seconds per question. Considering our tests are only ten questions, it left Kaze the Osiris finishing his test in less than a minute. Everyone looked on wide eyed as he stood and walked over to the teacher, who hadn't moved too far in his attempt to pass out papers, to turn in his test.

"If you were just going to fill in random bubbles, I'd prefer that you didn't take the test at all," the man murmured before pushing his glasses up.

"What do you mean, sir? That's how fast the exams go at my school," Kaze recalled innocently as the teacher went over his answers. This task only took him a few seconds before he looked up with awe.

"They're all right," he whispered. Chatter instantly broke out among the rest of my classmates. While I can share their sympathies, I didn't join in on the meaningless display. An Osiris getting a perfect score, and not only that, but doing so within a minute. I wouldn't be surprised if he was just wearing that red uniform just for his preference in color. Our teacher, having put his front back up, let out a cough. "All of you, quiet. There's a test out," he reminded them, instantly cutting the chatter in fear of the penalty. While I probably should have been focusing on my test, I couldn't help but have my eyes linger on Kaze. There was this air around him... I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was something special, I could tell.

As if feeling my stare, Kaze turned to face me and quickly blushed. He quickly excused himself before making his way to the duel arena, leaving me alone once again. Not that it bothered me. After all, what good is someone who will betray you? I'd rather have no friends than a fake friend... With the object of my attention now gone, I was left with no choice but to turn back to my test.

* * *

_Notes:  
_- I apologize for the lack of content/plot in this chapter. It's the rising action and intro, so please bear with me for the first few chapters before things pick up pace.

- Before anyone asks, Kaze filling out his test within minutes isn't some Mary Sue thing, it's based off of the fact that the GX games made you take your tests quickly. Around 10 seconds for a time limit per question, so since Kaze is being the player you represent during the game, he also inherits the time limit for tests. I'm not sure if they actually do that in the show, but I'll follow the beautiful game logic.


	2. A Just and Sincere Duelist

First of all, I'd like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. The internet has been somewhat wonky around here, to say the least, so I've been having some troubles for getting this chapter uploaded. Then, I'd like to give a shout out to MysticTyler and Lucarai, who have been helping me with ideas for not only this part, but for the upcoming parts as well. This story probably wouldn't be going as smoothly if it wasn't for them.

* * *

As I had guessed earlier, students were already swarming over Kaze once they entered the arena. Some of it was about his perfect score, but a majority of the chatter was about me. About how a student like him could handle sitting next to a witch like me. "Hey, Kaze...! Come on, when this is done, you have to sit by us instead! You can't keep sitting by the witch," a blond Osiris whispered, cautiously sending a glance my way once he finished.

"Yeah! I mean, if you hurry up and change seats, I'm sure she'll let you live! There's still time," one of the boy's friends agreed. So there, the deed was done. They've sunken their claws into the new student's brain, and soon enough, he'll be a mindless drone like the rest. None of that matters though, because...

"Um... I don't get what the problem is, but I like my seat! I like Aki too! I mean, she doesn't talk a lot, but she seems really nice!" Kaze said cheerfully. Given by how silent the room got after that, you could have sworn he just kicked a puppy or something. Although, to tell the truth, I was taken by shock just as much as they were. He had ignored their claims? In fact, he even said he liked me?

I quickly shook my head as if to remove the ideas. It'd all be over soon. Surely, he was simply a just person who didn't believe rumors. Soon, he'd see these rumors weren't just myths though... Once the duels started, he'd see just how much of a monster I was.

"Attention duelists," our duel instructor called out as he entered the open room. Clearly, he had been expecting a loud amount of chatter, not the silent scene before him. He took it as a blessing, however, and continued on with his plans. "For the duel portion of the exam, we're going to have you duel a fellow classmate." This caused my classmates to all send glances my way, as per usual. All except for Kaze, that is, who kept staring intently ahead for instructions. Seeing as he didn't know what I was, he had no reason in his mind to worry about his opponent. Truly a just duelist... "For the first match, let's have... Ms. Izayoi and... a Mr. Kaze Kokoro?" the instructor asked as he looked up from his clipboard.

Another round of silence filled the room. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the irony. He wouldn't only figure out I was a witch, but he'd experience it first hand. My brunette opponent turned to me with an easy going smile before he got to his feet and followed after the instructor. I slowly stood up and began to make my way down to the duel field as well, not unaware of the glares.

"Try not to kill him, witch," a student muttered under his breath as I passed. I stopped in my walking before turning to where the voice came from. All it took was a slightly glare to leave him cowering in his seat. Hah, not worth my time... I continued on my way, now uninterrupted, and soon enough I stood opposite of Kaze.

"Whenever you two are ready," the instructor said as he readied his pen for notes.

"Good luck, Aki!" the Osiris called out before taking the initiative and drawing his cards.

_[**Aki:** 4000 LP] [**Kaze**: 4000LP]_

"I start off my turn with activating the spell Water Hazard! When I control no monsters, I can special summon a level four or lower Water monster from my hand! I choose to Special Summon Fishborg Gunner in defense mode!" Kaze declared as he inserted the monster's card into his duel disk. Shortly after, a robot like creature appeared before him, sheltering a small fish in its center._ [**Fishborg Gunner:** 200 DEF]_ It is at this point that I took notice in something others were usually oblivious too. The fact that his monster had a slight transparency to it, revealing itself to be the hologram it was."Then I set a monster face down in defense before setting one card. That ends my turn," Kaze said.

"My turn then," I muttered before taking my draw. I gazed over my cards for a brief second, trying to figure how to take my cards. "I'll start off with summoning Night-Rose Knight. When he's summoned, however, I get to summon a level four or lower Plant monster from my hand, so I'll summon Evil Thorn in attack mode," I continued with my move. As my purple knight and plant appeared, my opponent's eyes widened briefly as he murmured something to himself. _[**Evil Thorn**: 100 ATK] [**Night-Rose Knight:** 1000 ATK]_

Did he notice my monsters weren't holograms...? If so, then... since he wasn't a psychic himself, he must have met another. Regardless, he must have known what was coming, seeing as he braced himself. "I sacrifice my Evil Thorn in order to deal 300 points of damage to you! Not only that, but I'll get to summon two more Evil Thorns afterwards," I explained to the brunette. The sac with thorns on it began to expand to the point of bursting. At said bursting point, the thorns erupted out, flying at my opponent.

There was a noticeable air of tension in the crowd of student spectators. They had expecting for the new student to not know about the damages done by my cards. But he knew. Given how he raised his duel disk to cover his face from the thorns, I'd say he knew a little too well. That didn't stop the remaining thorns from cutting up parts of his sleeves and jacket, though. _[**Kaze:** 3700LP]_ Kaze went to open his mouth, as if he was going to speak to me, but he must have decided against it, as he simply re-closed his mouth.

That's right... Give up on me like everyone else. Just like I knew you would...

Ignoring that train of though, I continued with my move, placing two new Evil Thorns in attack mode. "Now I'll attack your face down monster with Night-Rose Knight!" I declared. My knight obediently went forward, slicing down at the unknown monster. _[**Nightmare Penguin:** 1800 DEF]_ I won't deny it, the backlash from the attack brought a little tingling pain, but that was really it. I almost feel bad for my opponents. They get real cuts, while all I get is little shocks. Just almost, though._ [**Aki:** 3200LP]_

"When Nightmare Penguin gets flipped over, he allows me to return one of your monsters to your hand! I'll return Night-Rose Knight," Kaze said. Clearly, he was either pinning his hopes that I wouldn't have another plant monster next turn or that he'd finish the duel next turn. That is, my knight was a tuner. He figured I'd tune something either way, and this was his only chance at a reversal. The shame being is that even without a Synchro summon, I'll be able to defeat him. "Also, when Nightmare Penguin is face up, all my Water monsters gain 200 attack," Kaze continued with his monster's effect. Not that it mattered, though, seeing how his monsters were all in defense.

"I'll just activate Terra Forming then to bring Black Garden to my hand. Then I'll activate Black Garden," I said as I placed the field spell in its proper spot. Thorns and roses almost instantly sprouted out of the ground around us, blocking us from the view of the student peanut gallery. Seeing how our teacher observer was on the duel field, however, he remained as our only witness. "With two cards face down, I end my turn," I said. Kaze, focusing most of his energy on how to turn this around, simply drew his card. He knew the consequences if he failed. He knew the things that were at stake, and he was playing his cards accordingly. I do admire his courage, though. Most people would have surrendered after the first hit. Most did, actually. Was I actually going to get to finish a duel with someone for once?

"I sacrifice Fishborg Gunner to summon Ice Emperor Möbius," Kaze said. The robot like monster faded into dust, giving its life force away to summon an even greater monster: a large figure clad in light blue armor with water swirling around it.

"Unfortunately for you, Black Garden reduces your monster's attack by half," I explained to my opponent as the thorns swirled around the new arrival, chaining it down. _[**Ice Emperor Möbius:** 1200ATK - 1400ATK]_

"It also gives you a Rose Token too, doesn't it?" Kaze questioned. Seeing as the rose monster was already appearing on my field, I felt no need to give affirmation to him. _[**Rose Token**: 800ATK]_ "With Ice Emperor Möbius' effect, I get to destroy two spells or traps on the field! I'll destroy Black Garden and the face down on the left," Kaze spoke, clearly convinced things were beginning to turn his way. For now, at least, I'd let him have his supposed victory. "I'll change Nightmare Penguin to attack! Both of my monsters will attack your Evil Thorns!" Kaze shouted before his penguin and emperor charged forward. _[**Nightmare Penguin**: 900ATK - 1100ATK]_

_[**Aki:** 900LP]_

"And that will end my turn," Kaze finished his turn.

"Now it's time for this little game to end," I said as I drew my card. I couldn't help but let out a slight smirk as I saw the card in my grasp. With this card, I would be able to... "I'll summon Night-Rose Knight, and with his effect, I'll special summon Botanical Lio! Don't get too used to them, though. I'll tune my Night-Rose Knight with my Botanical Lio!" I began with my plan. My knight erupted into an array of lights which soon clustered themselves into three green circles. The wooden lion then went into these circles before another eruption of light occurred. _"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! _Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

When the light disappeared, my ace, the dragon composed of rose petals appeared, letting out a loud road as it did. _[**Attack:** 2400]_ Yet my opponent kept his cool. He did not turn and run. He stood his ground. I honestly had to commend him for it. Kaze was a true duelist. Not that it'd matter once my dragon was done with him, though. "Black Rose Dragon! Destroy his emperor! _Black Rose Flare!_" I called out.

"Hold it! I activate All-Purpose Landmine Claymore! With it, I can-" Kaze started in a feeble attempt to save himself.

"It's too late! I activate Bribe of the Demonic Palace! It negates your trap at the cost of you being able to draw one card," I interrupted him before the explosion could take place. With distractions out of the way, my dragon began to charge its attack. It seemed that the transfer had given up resistance as well, as he was preparing a futile attempt at blocking once more. Once my dragon let its violet blast go, however, he realized his attempt as the failure it was. The blast ripped straight through his monster before colliding with him, sending him flying back, his jacket and visible skin now slightly charred. _[**Kaze:** 2700LP]_

"Stop the duel! Stop it now!" our observer shouted as he began to make his way to the immobile Osiris. He didn't need to intervene, though. I doubt Kaze would have recovered after that blow for some time, thus making me the winner. Regardless, I shrugged before deactivating my duel disk, leaving the monsters and cards to fade away.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to the others and leave me alone," I said without a backwards glance. By now, the students against me were making their way down to the damaged duel arena to check on Kaze.

"A-Aki...! Wait, you-" Kaze's words were choked off, more than likely from the burn now sustained on his chest, not to mention the other wounds. I left, regardless of his plea. If I stayed, there would only be more trouble. That's how things always were...

* * *

"Well well well... If it isn't the witch who nearly killed the nice little transfer," a voice mused, drawing me out of my thoughts. Up until then I had been alone in the garden, but now a group of three boys were approaching me. They were no strangers - a trio of fellow Osiris students who never quite understood to stay away from me. It was no doubt why they were in Osiris.

"Watch out, Kimoru, or she might hurt you too," the blond in the group spoke, playfully nudging his brunette friend as he did.

You know, considering that they were asking so nicely...

I took Black Rose Dragon's card from my extra deck before placing it on my duel disk. The sparse number of roses in the garden began to pulse with energy, slowly rising up to the sky as they did. Seeing how this was all happening behind them, the boys were oblivious to the incoming threat.

"Oh, hold up? Is the witch all out of black magic tricks? Or did hurting your little friend just shock you out of it?" the boy I took to be Kimoru said with an irritating smirk. Said smirk instantly fell upon hearing a growl not even a foot behind him. The trio of boys turned, only to find themselves face to face with the rose red eyes of my dragon glaring at them. Simultaneous shrieks rang out before the group departed. With a sigh, I returned my dragon's card to my deck. As my dragon disappeared, I noticed a figure in the distance, previously hidden by my dragon's massive form. Figuring it was another foolish student coming to harass me even more, I began to reach for a monster to summon and send them away.

"W-Wait, wait, it's me..! It's Kaze!" the figure called out, causing my arm to pause. Noticing my hesitation, the brunette made his way over to me, clutching his side as he did. It was then that I noticed that his jacket was now tied around his stomach, possibly as an extra cover for his wounds. Not that it mattered anyway, seeing as he apparently changed clothing in my absence, completely covering a majority of the wounds. The small scratches sustained from my Evil Thorn on his arms and burns from my Black Rose Dragon's attack still remained, however. "Look, Aki... I-"

"If you want an apology, save it! You won't-" I started to cut him off, but Kaze wouldn't have it.

"I don't want an apology! I know you can't help it," Kaze said. I'll admit I was taken by surprise at what he said. Someone who I had only known for an hour or two was already this keen on the problem at hand. Could it be that he... was he not like the others? All of his words seemed sincere, and he was even here now before me, regardless of our duel. It all pointed to that assumption, but still... There have been plenty of people like that before. People who get under your skin just because they can before leaving you, as if you were some game they were bored with. "Aki... I want to finish our duel," the Osiris spoke with pure determination in his eyes. This only took me aback even further. He truly wanted to finish our duel...? A duel that could spell near death if he lost?

"The teacher isn't here, so if you're concerned about your grade, it won't matter. Besides, I'm the one who ended the duel, so it will count as your win," I briefly explained, figuring this was the most logical source of the problem.

"That's just it. I don't want it to be a forfeit. Aki, I want to beat you in our duel fair and square," Kaze said.

"Why? Aren't the wounds you've sustained enough of a warning to leave me alone?" I continued to question his motives.

"We can talk after the duel, but for now, just please let us finish our duel," Kaze persisted with his request in turn. Seeing how he was so adamant in his cause, I saw myself with no choice but to oblige. Pulling back the data from our suspended duel, we both reset our fields and redrew our cards.

_[**Aki:** 900LP] [**Kaze:** 2700LP]_

"It will be your turn then. My last attack ended my turn," I informed the brunette, who simply nodded before drawing his card.

"I summon Diva of the Deep Sea! When it's summoned, I can also Special Summon a level 3 or lower monster from my deck! I choose Needle Guilman! With Guilman on the field, all my Aqua, Sea-Serpent, and Fish monsters gain 400 attack," Kaze declared. With his sharply executed move, the mermaid creature and blue spined sea serpent appeared, making their stance ahead of their owner, as if to protect him from my dragon's glares. _[**Needle Guilman**: 1300ATK - 1700ATK - 1900ATK] [**Diva of the Deep Sea:** 200ATK - 600ATK - 800 ATK] [**Nightmare Penguin:** 1100ATK - 1500ATK]_ "Then I'll tune my Diva of the Deep Sea with Nightmare Penguin," Kaze began with his own Synchro, the signature rings and stars taking shape from his monsters. _"He who was born from the blizzards of the past! Break your frozen shackles and freeze all who dare get in your path_! Synchro Summon, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary!"

It wasn't per say the light blue ice dragon itself that shocked me. I mean, the card itself was slight rare, yes, but it was nothing to get shocked over. The more pressing matter was the hologram itself, or therefore lack of. It lacked the characteristic see-thoroughness of other monsters. To say the least, it meant either this card has an enhanced spirit or Kaze truly was a psychic, but a controlled one at that. _[**Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary:** 2300ATK - 2700ATK] [**Needle Guilman:** 1900ATK - 1700ATK]_ This is where the final shock hit me at. The effect, the combined attack, the entire combo as it was. I had no means to defend against it. He was actually going to win against me, the Black Rose...

"By using Brionac's effect, I can discard my one card to return one of your cards to your hand! I chose Black Rose Dragon," Kaze began to seal the duel's fate. His dragon began to flap its wings, sending a gust over my way that, as per the game's effect, took my dragons' card off my duel disk and into my extra deck. "Needle Guilman, attack Aki's Rose Token!" Kaze declared. The blue creature obliged, charging forward, slicing its trident against my rose, taking me down to exactly zero life points. _[**Aki:** 0LP]_

There was several seconds of silence as we waited the monsters and cards to disappear. Once they did, Kaze allowed himself to talk a few steps forward, so as having not to shout across the distance of the makeshift duel field. He seemed to ponder a bit on his words as he went, this apparently important conversation brewing in his mind. I simply waited. I lost the duel, and thus I had no right to leave if talking to me was his winning condition. "I... You're in a lot of pain inside, right?" Kaze questioned softly, as if he was afraid of asking the question. I opened my mouth to respond, but my throat just wouldn't produce the words.

Was I? I've hardened myself to a majority, if not all, of my emotions ever since I was called a witch. Could I even tell if I was in pain anymore? Upon seeing my hesitation, Kaze decided to change the topic. "Where I come from... It's a really dark place. Lots of people got hurt... And I'd be lying if I said I didn't cause some of it."

"What are you getting at?" I cut to the point. If this was turning to the point where I think it is, then if I wasn't curt like this, he'd end up beating around the bush.

"My point being that I understand how you feel," Kaze responded equally as frank. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You? You think you understand how I feel? You're either extremely dense or you're extremely stupid," I mused.

"You don't think I'd understand how it feels like to be an outcast? To have people call you a freak? Eventually ending up thinking _'If that's what I really am, then why not act like one'_?" Kaze continued on his point. I went for another response about how he was clearly wrong when I ended up meeting his gaze straight on. The hardness of his voice was matched by a certain intensity of sincerity in his eyes. If I wasn't mistaken, then it seemed like... Was he actually speaking the truth? Did this transfer actually have an idea of what I was going through?

"And just because of that you think that allows you to be my friend?" I accused the Osiris. Certainly earlier, before he even knew me, he claimed we were at least similar to friends. His friendliness and insistence on being near me was hint enough at it if not. Even the dense Osiris students came to the same conclusion. Just completing a duel with someone didn't make you instantly friends. In one of those childhood tales of the prince and the distraught girl, maybe, but in real life, that was a hopeless romantic's ideal.

"But don't you want friends?" Kaze questioned innocently. "Don't you want someone to share your pain with you? Someone who will be by your side no matter what you do?"

"You say that, but you're just like the others. You're just trying to make me get attached to you so you can turn around and leave like everyone else. I'm aware of your games," I continued to defend myself and my long built wall. Kaze opened his mouth, more than likely for some rebuttal against what I said, but then he decided against whatever he had in mind. To further add to his silence, his phone began to ring, sounding out the cliche tune of a default ring tone. Kaze was noticeably hesitant, knowing it would deter from our conversation, but took the device out of his pocket regardless to see who it was.

"I get that you don't want to let someone in, and I won't force you... But if you ever need me, Aki... I'll be there for you. Don't forget that," Kaze said briefly, presumably to sum up his stance before departing to answer the call. To say that I wasn't shaken up a bit from our conversation would be a lie. Certainly, it wasn't enough to leave me a wreck, but it still has quite an impact on me. As I left the garden myself, thinking this would be the last time I'd see the transfer, I pondered on what he said and how different he was from the rest. Fate, however, had different plans in mind for the two of us...

* * *

(Kaze PoV)

The choice to depart from my premature conversation with Aki, the supposed '_Black Rose Witch_', probably wasn't the brightest of choices I've made. Truth be told, I probably should have stayed, ignored Rei's call, and made sure she saw I was saying. To make sure she understood that she wasn't alone in the world and that I was willing to help her. What's passed has passed, however, and Aki was departing as well. Thus, I turned my attention to Rei Saotome, one of my closest friends from back at Duel Academy. As of late, she's been hauling me around to help her court Judai, but all dealings aside, my fellow Osiris was there for me thick and thin, no matter what. It was people like her and Judai that Aki really needed to meet... "Rei, what's-" I started to question as I answered the phone. Almost immediately, my energetic friend back from Duel Academy butted in.

"Kaze, you're alright! Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried that something happened to you," Rei sighed with relief, confusing me. Did Rei somehow find out about my duel with Aki? Even if that was the case, that was no cause for alarm. After all, I've been in Shadow Duels, where your life truly was on the line. Reasoning that train of though out, the only remaining option would be that something had happened to the others back at DA.

"Rei, is everything alright? Are there new Shadow Duelists or something?" I quickly asked. This time, it was Rei's turn to be confused, although she recovered much more quickly than I did.

"What? Oh, no, no, everything is alright back here," Rei said. "It's just... How do I explain it? I got this uneasy feeling in my stomach awhile ago... It was like it was trying to tell me something bad happened... I'm worried for you, Kaze."

"There's nothing to be worried about, Rei. In fact, there's probably more danger back at DA," I chuckled lightly at the irony. Truth be told, it was a wonder that our school wasn't closed down by now, given all the Shadow Duels going around. Although, considering that Judai and I, along with our friends, handled them, I suppose there was no real threat.

"Kaze, you really should come back! What if something happens to the academy while you're gone? What will we do then?" Rei questioned feverishly.

"If something happens, I'm sure you could handle it. Besides, it'll only be a month or so and I'll be back. Why don't you duel with Judai and the others to pass the time? I'll be back before you know it," I tried to comfort the purple haired duelist. She didn't say anything for a few moments, which hopefully meant that she was considering my words.

"I... Just promise me you'll come back home soon and you'll come back safe... alright?" Rei asked softly. It struck me as odd that Rei was suddenly so concerned of my welfare. I mean, don't take me wrong, she was a close friend and we always worried about each other and everything, but now she seemed more worried than before. Then again, I was always within a minutes distance or so until now.

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" I questioned in return.

"_Ugh!_ Kaze, don't kid around with me! That's a pinkie promise, right?" Rei persisted, disregarding my own question. I couldn't help but laugh at her innocence, but I relented either way.

"Right. A pinkie promise."

* * *

_Notes:_

- To those of you who haven't noticed, I have had a poll on my page for what pairings you'd like to see in the story besides AkiXKaze. As of the last time I checked, Rei and Misty were up in the top, so I'll be throwing them in, although I won't tell how they exactly play into the story yet (although you can probably figure out Rei by now, given the little interaction with her and Kaze). I'm not sure if I'll throw in any more, but you can still feel free to vote if you want to.

- Seeing how the Japanese names are used here, the Japanese card names are also used. A list like the one below will be provided so you can compare them with the English names, if they differ.  
_English - Japanese_

Fishborg Blaster - Fishborg Gunner  
Twilight Rose Knight - Night-Rose Knight  
Mobius the Frost Monarch - Ice Emperor Möbius  
Terraforming - Terra Forming  
Botanical Lion - Botanical Lio  
Widespread Ruin - All-Purpose Landmine Claymore  
Dark Bribe - Bribe of the Demonic Palace  
Spined Gillman - Needle Guilman  
Deep Sea Diva - Diva of the Deep Sea  
Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier - Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary

_Reviews:_

_-_ Guest666: This story will slightly become a harem. It'll be more obviously later why it's only slightly. But as of now, the only pairings that will show up are AkiXKaze, One-Sided ReiXKaze, and eventually MistyXKaze.

Fishborg Blaster


	3. A Golden Egg

Major shout out to **MysticTyler** for the help on this chapter. He's been helping me with proof reading, ideas, and some ways of Aki's speaking patterns (Such as her outburst, which he wrote out)

* * *

Several days had passed since my duel with Kaze, and things were progressing exactly as I had planned. They weren't progressing at all. Sure, he still kept his seat next to me, but that was all that could be considered interaction between us.

True to his word, Kaze didn't try to shove any more of this so-called _friendship_ my way. In fact, after that day, he hasn't been saying a word to me unless it was to work together on a project in class. Kaze did become noticeably obsessed with checking his phone, however. One time, I peered over to see what he was doing with it. All I managed to see was the name 'Rei Saotome' at the top of the message before the brunette sent the message, thus closing it from my view. Upon it clearing, however, I was subject to view his background image.

A group of people, presumably his friends from Duel Academy, seeing of Kaze himself was in there was well. I never got around to asking him about it or his time at DA, for I never felt a need to, but I still was curious. If he was claiming to understand my pain, the group of friends in the image certainly was contradictory.

As of now, however, I was making my weekly trip to the card shop. Most of the students came here daily, whether to pick up one of the sandwiches or being in hopes of getting a card pack with rare cards. Myself, however? I simply came to buy a Plant pack or two. I had no real reason to, as my deck was already how I liked it, but it never hurt to have some extra Plant monsters to change my deck around with in the future. After all, after you duel someone so many times, they'll memorize you deck. Simple changes like adding an extra Synchro or swapping out monsters would be enough to change the favor.

You may wonder why I only visit weekly. The answer is rather simple - no one comes to the store on Sunday nights. That is, they're all too busy cramming to get their homework done that they slacked off on, leaving me to visit in peace.

At least, that's what I thought. I forgot a certain abnormality in my routine.

When I arrived at the store, the transfer was there, talking to the cashier leisurely. "Oh, Ms. Izayoi," the cashier, actually, the only cashier for our school, beckoned me. A woman in her older years who was almost constantly at the store. It wouldn't surprise me if she lived here. I couldn't get the nerve to hate her, though. She was one of those rare neutral presences. She didn't act overly friendly with me, but she didn't show any malice or hate, either. It seemed like it was against her character to tilt either way. "You must come and meet Kaze here. He's an absolute darling," the woman continued. After giving a light laugh and insisting that he was no such thing, Kaze turned his attention to me. As tempting as it was to simply leave, I advanced over to them. "The usual, right?" I gave a nod in confirmation to her question and she hobbled off to the table behind her where the packs resided. If it wasn't for the darker students of the school opting to stealing cards, the packs would probably be up front. It was no real bother, though. It made transactions a lot more quicker, as you don't have to wait for people to debate on which pack held the rarest cards.

While the both of us Osiris students waited, Kaze awkwardly scanned his surroundings, as if looking for a topic. "Oh, um... Here, do you want a sandwich?" Kaze questioned suddenly. Without waiting for my response, he walked over to the cart where the wrapped sandwiches resided.

"I told you, dear! An absolute _darling_!" the woman called out without looking back before laughing lightly to herself, murmuring something about love. By the time that she returned with my cards, Kaze had finished picked up two sandwiches, presumably with one for each of us, and was handing the cashier some money. "Oh, no, no. You can have those on the house. It's the least I can do since you've given me some company!" the woman smiled. Said smile instantly dropped as another idea came to her. "If you get the Golden Eggwich, however, you just have to give it to your girlfriend!"

"Thank you very much," Kaze thanked while chuckling lightly to himself. Clearly, he was taking the woman's comment as a simple joke, as was I. After all, Kaze clearly had no girlfriend.

Against that thought, Kaze turned to me and held out a sandwich, interrupting my attempt at putting my new packs in my pocket.. If only for a moment I felt my face get hot, but it must have been my imagination. After all, part of me wanted to lash out at him, thinking it was another attempt at him trying his friendship ploy. The other part, however, realizing that none of the other students were around, simply wanted to relax, take his offering, and enjoy a meal in peace. By no means did I have to become friends with him. I just didn't have to hate him.

"How do you know if I'll even like this? It's random, is it not?" I questioned, still taking the sandwich regardless. The one major flaw in the school's sandwich system - you weren't allowed to know which sandwich you got until you had already taken it out. Usually, that would turn you off from buying from such an event unless you liked everything on the menu. Our faculty knew this, however, and made attempts to make the idea more appealing. They threw some cards in the wrapping with the sandwich some times, varying in their rarity. They also had a supposed 'Golden Eggwich' every day, but there was only one. No one has ever claimed it, though, so it's been more of a school rumor than anything. I hear that it's a Duel Academy chain thing, though, so Kaze may have seen it from his school.

"Oh, don't worry. I haven't met a person yet who hasn't liked that sandwich," Kaze replied as he took the wrapping off, revealing a sandwich with fried shrimp inside. As rude as it was to not eat the offering he gave me, I simply wasn't hungry at the moment. After all, our dorm had dinner not even an hour ago. Deciding on saving the sandwich and having it for lunch tomorrow, I placed the mystery sandwich in my pocket. Kaze, on the other hand, now had his sandwich hanging out of his mouth as he returned to his accumulated habit of checking on his phone. Seeing as there would be no better time to ask, I decided to turn my attention to who I knew the message was either to or from. "So, just who is this Rei person?" Kaze quickly looked up, but not in an embarrassed manner. More in a surprised manner, as if not understanding how I knew who she was. Upon realizing that I could easily see the name from where I was sitting, he relaxed.

"She's a good friend from back at Da. She's worried about me or something, so I've had to keep telling her that I'm okay," Kaze said dismissively. That's when he noticed that I was actually interested in something related to friendship. He completely turned to face me, but before he could continue with his little speal from our last duel, I decided to change topics once more. Something else that had been pestering me.

"This girl seems to worry about you a lot. You seem to have such a good past. Tell me, how could you ever understand me?" I asked. The casual atmosphere disappeared in almost an instant, as did the bright and hopeful look on Kaze's face. Instead, the air turned into a cold atmosphere, one of uncertainty and doubtfulness.

"Alright, you two, it's time for the store to-" the cashier started to speak when she saw the two of us with eyes locked. "Oh, oh, never mind then! I can keep the store open as much as you guys want!" the woman exclaimed before scurrying off to grab a broom and appear busy.

"Aki, I've already told you. I know exactly what you're feeling. Just because I have friends like Rei doesn't change anything," Kaze said. Forget what I said earlier. Don't hate him? That was before this lie was exposed as what it was. How could someone who had such a near and dear friend worrying over their well-being understand what I was dealing with?

"If you have such good friends, then how do you know how I feel? How dare you think that you and I are even remotely similar!" I said, my voice slowly raising to a shout as my anger welled up. Somehow I ended up on my feet as well, now glaring down at the Osiris.

"Aki, please. I know you're in pain, and you're hurt, and you feel like there's no one who could be your friend, but if you'd just open yourself up and make some friends-" Kaze started to spew more of his lies.

"Open? You want me to be open?" I mused to myself. I couldn't help but find it amusing. Being open would only cause more pain. Another point that just proved how he didn't understand me. "I've had no one to rely on, nobody to depend on, and everybody in this horrible place has distanced themselves from me because I have a flaw that I can't change! I wished and I wished that I could make it go away, but it can't. The power I possess will never go away, and neither will the people who badmouth me because of it. So you tell me, Kaze: is that how you feel? Can you honestly say to me that you feel that way when you have so many friends and everyone here likes you?" I demanded to know, now shouting regardless of the old cashier in back, who had long since dropped the broom in surprise. Those were words that needed to be said - words that had been waiting to be thrown like daggers to tear apart his lies. Spewing them out seemed to take a weight off of my chest, knowing full well that Kaze could never match it.

"In all honest... No, I can't say that I feel that way now," Kaze started to say slowly, full well knowing he had to choose his words carefully. Not that it mattered how careful he was when he said the truth like that.

"So you admit it! You admit that you have been lying, just like-" I began to accuse the brunette.

"Let me finish! I don't feel that way now because I've gotten friends. I've found people who accept me for me, and since then the pain has gone away. But the pain will never go away if you don't learn to trust people... No, you don't even have to trust people... Just trust me, Aki," Kaze said.

"After you've just lied and said you understand me when you don't? How could I trust someone who lies straight to my face?" I shouted. Kaze looked like he was about to say something when he recalled that the poor old woman was observing us. He stopped and turned to her, and I reluctantly did so as well, revealing her in to be in utter shock and disbelief.

"I... Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else...?" We did just that, but it probably wasn't as far as Kaze would have liked. Not wanting him to back out of his promise of revealing this so called truth, I made him go into the adjacent room of the card shop. It was rather plain, but in the center of it was a table with two chairs facing each other from opposite ends. It was usually used for students who wanted a traditional duel without the holograms after they got a new set of cards for their decks, but for now, it served our purpose quite well. On opposing sides of the table, the brunette and I both took our seats. I waited for a few seconds for Kaze to start his story, but clearly he was too preoccupied in his mind with which lies to use.

"Well? Weren't you going to spin another tale about how you understand me?" I questioned.

"I was just wondering what I should all tell you about... But I guess the easiest way is to just start from the very beginning... I come from a family that's not too rich, but not so poor either. A middle class family that just managed to get by with two stable jobs. I was an only child of two business workers who worked in the offices of Kaiba Corp, and thus I was introduced to duel monsters at a very young age. It was a peaceful, quaint existence. Stay at home while my parents went to work, organize my deck or play some games until they came home, and then I would be rewarded with a new card pack or two to keep me entertained the next day. It wasn't fanciful living, but it was enough for me. I had a meal every day and I had a family that loved me, even though they were hardly around," Kaze started to say what I assumed to be the prologue to this supposedly tragic tale. If you ask me, however, it sounds like he's much more well off than I had expected. A family who loves him and a decent living... I can't help but be envious...

"And I would have enjoyed that simple lifestyle for a few more years if it wasn't for the accident. Although, I probably shouldn't call it such. The day started off as every other day, with my mother and my father giving their goodbyes and kissing me on the cheek. It continued on normally after that until the night began to come. My parents never arrived home. I figured it was a late work day, being idiotically innocent at the time, and I went to bed and such as usual, figuring my parents would return by morning. Only my parents never came. For the next few days, I clung to the foolish hope that my parents would return. I woke up, feed myself with whatever I could scavenge, spent the day goofing off, went to bed, and repeated it the next day. As a kid, I reasoned they went on a trip and simply forgot to tell me or I forgot about it myself. There's a certain point in time when even hope is pointless, however."

"A day or so after I had given up hope, a letter arrived in the mail addressed to me. It had no return address, but I opened it anyway, not even bothering to question who it was from. Inside, I found my cherished duel monster card, Brionac, which you've already seen, a necklace with three gold bars, one of my father's cherished accessories which I am wearing now, and a letter. Said letter had one simple sentence on it, so I suppose it wasn't even a letter at all. 'We're sorry, but we're not coming home'. I was only fourteen years old when my parents mysteriously vanished, never to return." So this is where in the tale that Kaze started to try and make me believe him. While he may have lied before, I get the feeling that he's telling the truth now. His eyes have a certain undoubtable intensity to them and his words are flowing without pause. He's lived through these upcoming events, I could tell that much, and it was enough to catch my attention.

"After receiving that letter and realizing I wouldn't be able to continue living off of what my parents left, I contacted my grandparents. Both of them were sick and stuck in the nursing home, however, but they did send some money to help. That's when I realized that I was alone. I had read many stories and heard many things about children being abandoned by their parents and having to turn to the streets, and the thought actually scared me. As soon as I could, I left to go search for a job for some means of support, but at my age, no one wanted to hire me, something about preferring to have 'more grown up people' than me.

"Disheartened, I began to make my way home when I ran into a friend from school. Seeing as it was in the summer time, I hadn't seen them in a while. A fervent duelist as well, he challenged me to a duel for old times sake. His deck, focusing mainly on collecting Exodia, left him wide open to my frontal attacks, and he eventually lost. Upon winning, however, I noticed something. DP was added to my account. I almost instantly hit myself for being oblivious to the idea, but at the same time, a wave of relief overtook me. DP, the currency for nearly everything in my town, came from duels. While I couldn't get a job, I could duel as much as I wanted to, and to top it off, even someone like me could enter dueling tournaments. I had thought that these tournaments would be my savior, but in reality, they were the exact opposite. They ruined what little remained of my previous life."

"It was a stupid mistake. The first tournament that I entered, I succeeded well, making it all the way to the finals. In the final match, however, I summoned Brionac for the first time. Since I had never summoned him before, I didn't realize that he was no average card. I later found out that he was enchanted, presumably by my parents at their work, to take shape as a real monster." Well then, that would explain the mystery around why Brionac wasn't see through like the rest of his monsters were. Kaze was certainly no psychic, this fact just proved it, but based upon my own experiences, I could tell exactly where this would be going. "As such, Brionac froze the entire stadium and started a blizzard at his very appearance. Clearly no one saw my own shock as well, and they mistook me as a psychic duelist who was attempting to harm everyone. They barred me from any other tournaments. As if that wasn't enough, the news spread that I was dangerous and was to be avoided at all costs. Soon, my only refuge, my school, was loitered with people who hated me for simply having one card. It was enough to make one fed up with society."

"In a stupid attempt to make things normal once again, I took Brionac's card and threw it to the wind off of a bridge near my home. With the enchanted card gone, I went back to my former friends and summoned a monster, simply to show them that I was completely normal. They said that I could just control when my monsters became real. My closest friend, the one who had dueled with me not too long ago, went up and took my cards from me, scattering them by, as I had done to Brionac, throwing all 40 cards to the wind. Not wanting to start a row, I simply went about collecting my cards. You think throwing some of my only possession away would be enough for them, but of course it wasn't. Their mocking and chants still ring clear in my head. Freak, Monster, other names of the like. It made no sense to me at the time. How people could be so cruel, I mean. I had done nothing to them - in fact, I had tried to befriend them. I even threw my parent's card away... Only then did I see how stupid I was."

"Just as I was about to finish collecting my cards, the same 'friend' that threw them walked over to me and kicked them right back out of my hand. He said something after that, but I don't really recall it. I was too busy pulling my arm back for a swift blow to his face. At that moment, fear took hold of me. I never was a violent person, and regardless of what they've done, it didn't seem quite right. The more I thought about it, I reasoned it was more than alright. If they said I was a monster without proper reason, why shouldn't I just justify it by fighting back?"

This... this is what he was saying earlier, was it not? After our duel, Kaze said something along those lines. If he's telling the truth now, and this is what he was saying earlier... Does this mean...

"Clearly fighting back was what needed to be done, because as soon as the others realized I was more than willing to fight back, they instantly ran away, leaving me to collect my cards once more in peace. I reckoned that while I was at it, with the whole fighting back plan that is, I might as well retrieve Brionac and use him to fight back as well. Thus, I left the school yard for the bridge where I had let Brionac go at. Finding his card was extremely difficult, and I probably never would have found him if I didn't discover my second talent besides dueling: The limited ability to hear duel spirits. I say limited because, as Brionac explained to me later, I could only hear them if they directed their focus to me. It actually isn't as much as a set back as you'd think. I only really needed to hear my own Duel Monster's spirits anyway. Regardless, Brionac called out to me, and from there, I was able to retrieve his card by following his voice. After getting over the initial shock, of course. With all preparations aside, I began to make my way back to the school grounds."

"For the next few months, people continued on trying to do as my old friends did - insult me, exclude me, anything that they figured would make me feel like the trash I was in their minds. I didn't really care to pay attention after a while though. I had been occupying myself with duels. How would I get duels if people were afraid of my 'Psychic powers', you may ask? It was quite simple, really. No one could say no when a large ice dragon was hovering over them, breathing out ice-cold air. I'd always summoned Brionac in duels as much as I could. After all, I couldn't use my so-called psychic powers on my opponents if I didn't. Due to this fact, I never could honestly hurt anyone, which was probably for the best. If I could have actual psychic powers like you do, Aki, to hurt them with all my monsters, I probably would have done something I would regret. Well, I shouldn't phrase it like that. There was one incident that I regret most of all. "

"A little girl came up to me one day after I had defeated her brother. She was probably no older than nine or ten, a newly started duelist. She told me that she wanted to duel me, and when I asked why, she said she thought I was a nice duelist - a person she'd like to be some day. I took this as mocking though, as stupid as I was, and took her up on her challenge of a duel. I summoned Brionac, as the tradition had become for my duels, and attacked. Being one of my youngest opponents yet, Brionac's attack nearly killed her. That's when the guilt hit me the most. I could hurt teenagers and grown-ups who had looked down upon me, but hurting a little girl like that is what really opened my eyes. Her brother cussed me out with a rainbow of profanity, but I just remained frozen in my place. After a few months of terrorizing my home town, I had finally realized what I had become. Honestly, it scared me."

"With the built up DP I had earned, I cashed in to buy a Kaiba Corp hat, some new clothes, and some new cards for a spare deck if need be. I had no idea where I was going, truth be told, but I left regardless. A few towns over, I heard about the start of a new Duel Academy year. All you had to do to get in was pass the entrance exams. Given that I didn't use Brionac much, I'd be able to duel for as much DP as I needed for the necessities and I'd be able to start over on a new slate. That's how I got going to DA. Once I was there, I found that I didn't even fit in. It was my own fault though. After what I had done, I froze up. I hardly talked to anyone, and I always went out of my way to make sure everyone else was content. It made me a doormat of sorts, I suppose, but I didn't want to hurt anyone else. Not after seeing that innocent little girl nearly being frozen to the bone..""

It was at DA that I met my friends, Rei, Judai, Sho, and all the others. I still was withdrawn, but when a group of Shadow Duelists come in and threaten to destroy everything, you learn that you need to take a stand. I suppose that's when things started going right. No one knew about what I did in the past, and I was happy with it being that way. I had friends again, and everything felt right in the world. With Brionac still in hand, however, I knew that if I ended up summoning him, everything could come crumbling back down. That's how I began practicing in secret to control Brionac. At first, whenever he appeared, a blizzard basically overtook the air. With some practice, though, I was able to calm down his summoning to some gusts of winds, which you saw during our duel. It was around the time when I reached that step that I was asked to transfer for a month to this academy, where I met you, someone who was just like me. Who felt the pain, the suffering, and the loneliness that I felt. I feel compelled to help you. I don't want you to feel the same pain that I felt when I hurt the little girl, and so I want to help you before it's too late."

As Kaze finished the long-awaited story, silence overtook us. In truth, he probably had all the right to be silent after that. I was the one who had to respond because I was the one who was accusing him. After that story, I wasn't sure what to reply with anymore. This story was true, his words were true, and it was highly likely that his motives were true. Did that change anything though? I told myself that I wouldn't open myself up to anyone, regardless of what they said. Here I was, getting all confused over a simple yes or no answer. It's simply whether I trust him or not.

Kaze easily read my silence as indecision and made his way to his feet, presumably leaving to let me think things through. "Kaze." His name came out of my mouth without any warning, causing him to pause at the door frame. "I... I'll see you in class tomorrow," I said. Kaze flashed a smile before continuing on his way back to his dorm, making sure to say farewell to the cashier as he did. This left me to my thoughts alone, which I had no idea what to do with. For the time being, I suppose I could return to my earlier thinking. I didn't have to hate him, nor did I have to accept him as a friend. A more neutral presence until I could get a more solid reading on who he really was.

Seeing how quite some time had passed since I had come to the store, a light hunger was taking a hold of my stomach. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the sandwich that Kaze had given me and began to unwrap it. Upon lifting the bun to see what kind of sandwich it was, a light golden light met my eyes, which quickly widened. Without wasting a second, I darted out of the room after Kaze, who hadn't made it that far. "Kaze...! This is-" I started to explain the mistake.

"I know. I want you to have it," Kaze said without turning around to see what it was I had in my hands. Clearly, if he saw the Golden Eggwich, he'd change his mind. It wasn't something you just gave away to a near stranger.

"But-"

"Like I said, I want you to have it." That's all he said with a brief wave of his hand. Then, he was gone, off to the path to the Osiris Dorm, leaving me alone with one of the rarest things at Duel Academy.

* * *

_Reviews:_

- Aoi Hyoudou: Rei will be making more appearances later on that have more importance, if it hasn't been implied enough. This is just dipping your feet in the water, I suppose.

- Lucarai: I was actually considering that for a while, but if I'm going to follow the anime route, the manga sort of goes against it. It was an interesting thought, however.

- Guest: Sorry, but I've only watched the show in the Japanese sub, so the Japanese names are more familiar with me. I can use the English card names from now on if that helps, but it feels wrong to use the English names for me.

- Everyone else: Thank you all for the positive feedback, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	4. A Good Team?

Just giving out another shout out to _MysticTyler_ who helped out once more for this chapter by suggesting some alterations and new ideas, as well as proofreading.

* * *

There was an unusually high amount of chatter in the lunchroom the next day. Upon realizing just what the Golden Eggwich was, I had quickly abandoned the idea of having it as a snack and went back to my original idea of saving it for lunch. The mistake in that made itself apparent, as one could see from the chatter. I'm sure that if I was actually trying, I could decipher what they were all saying, but... You try caring about your everyday haters when you had a divine sandwich in front of you.

"Hey, Witch!" a voice snarled from behind me. With a sigh, I set my sandwich down before turning to see who it was. Three students were there, two being from the Obelisk rank and the other being from Ra. It was rather odd for them to be over on this side of the lunch room. Sure, it was open lunch, but students of higher ranks never came over to this side. Simply put, Obelisk students stayed to the right, closest to the doors. The Ra students stayed in the middle, and us Osiris students remained on the far end. It wasn't enforced, of course, but it was a student implemented segregation. To further segregate things, I was left in the furthest back corner where no one else went near unless they had a death wish. People like these fools, apparently.

"Is there a problem?" I asked curtly, hoping to get back to my meal and finish it before the lunch hour was over.

"Don't act so nonchalant about it! How did a witch like you get something like the Golden Eggwich?" one of the Obelisk students demanded to know. Without giving me a chance to respond, the Ra student piped up.

"Hey, I bet you she used her weird powers to look into the wrappings or something! Wouldn't put it past her!" he sneered with a wide grin on his face. As if that was a comment to be proud of...

"As a matter of fact, I didn't use my powers. I didn't even get the sandwich myself," I pointed out. I figured that would silence them, seeing how it was a gift and no foul play could be done. Honestly, I should have known better.

"Oh, so you attacked the student who got it then?" one of my interrogators questioned. I was about to retort with something, probably a threat or something along those lines, but that's when a hand landed on the lead boy's shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Kaze asked calmly, taking the trio by surprise. It amazed me in all actuality. After what he told me last night, it was hard to imagine him being so at ease with the people who were just like the ones he dealt with. Although, I suppose being calm in a situation like this would work for the best.

"H-huh? No, no! Right, boys? Just saying hi to our friend over here!" the boy with Kaze staring down at him laugh nervously, turning to his friends for support. They only gave him some stuttering fragments of sentences, which weren't all that convincing. Kaze just shrugged though, probably knowing better than to take the bull by the horns, and let the boy go. The three promptly left faster than I thought was humanly possible. With a sigh, the brunette set himself down at the table beside me.

If he had tried to do this before yesterday, he'd probably get either an earful or the silent treatment, depending on how annoying he would have been. Now, however? Simply put, you don't realize how lonely you truly are until you have someone you could consider your friend. Although, ally may be more befitting.

"You're late," I remarked casually, seeing how there was no use dwelling on the recent event.

"Hm? Really? I just stopped by the shop to pick up a sandwich. Must have stayed longer than I expected," Kaze muttered to himself with no specific purpose. Speaking of sandwiches... I looked down at the half eaten Golden Eggwich in my hands and then at the sandwich Kaze had in his hand. When he unwrapped it, it revealed a plain hamburger inside. I'd probably be lying if I didn't feel any guilt. Yes, he did give it to me and he said so, but that doesn't change the fact this sandwich was originally his. He could be eating this instead of something as boring and plain as that hamburger. Part of me knew that if I tried to give it back to him, he'd simply return it for whatever reason. At the very least, that was the impression I was getting. "Do those guys bother you much?" Kaze asked, still looking down at his sandwich as he did.

"No, not really. It's more of a group effort, I suppose. You understand, don't you?" I questioned. Kaze gave a small nod in response before returning to his thoughts. I was slightly perturbed by his silence, but I suppose I couldn't criticize. After all, I gave him the silent treatment when he first came. If something was on his mind and was troubling him, however, wasn't it the duty of a friend to help..?

This friend thing is actually more complex than it seems...

Regardless, I turned to the brunette to start a new topic only to find him in a daze of sorts, staring ahead to nothing in particular. "Kaze?" I reached out and took a hold of his shoulder. At the touch he instantly jumped, as startled as if I had shaken him awake from a dream. "Kaze, are you alright? You blanked out there for a while," I pointed out to him, seeing how he still was out of it.

"There was a duel spirit. It was calling out to me," Kaze muttered before turning to me. "Aki, are your duel spirits alright?" Kaze asked me, taking me by surprise. How was I supposed to know that? Sure, I could tell when they were in physical form or not, but that's simply based upon observation, not insight. Actually understanding the chatter of the spirits, however? I didn't even know people existed that could understand them until Kaze told me about his talent.

Thus, I told him as such. Kaze pondered on this for a while, unsure of which action to take. It seemed like he was taking this spirit so seriously, even though he has never seen the card itself before. It's like sticking his neck out for a person he's never even met before. It seemed like such a forlorn concept to me.

After a few seconds, Kaze turned around and scanned the ground. While I knew I'd probably be no help, I decided I could try to assist him. I may not understand them, but it'd be easy to spot a card, wouldn't it? Especially when the floor was white tile like this.

Kaze found the card first, as I suspected. At least I think it was the card. In his hands was a brown object that was heavily crunched up to a little ball. With a little time put into unfolding the ball, the monster was revealed. Kattapillar, an insect monster of low level and stats. The card was in a pathetic state and the image was slightly worn, but besides that and the crease marks it seemed in well enough condition. "Hey, would you mind," Kaze trailed off as he held the card out to me. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was implying. He wanted my to use my powers to summon this duel spirit. Not only that, but he wanted me to do it when nearly everyone was already glaring at me for the sandwich. When I realized that, I also realized that it didn't even matter. I was a witch in all aspects, was I not? Why should I be afraid of using my powers for good like this when they all were judging me as corrupt and malicious?

Once I retrieved my duel disk from its resting spot on the seat next to me I took the card and placed it in the proper slot. In a faint display of lights the small blue caterpillar with a humanoid like face appeared, subjecting me to view the condition that Kaze has been hearing about. Sure, the card was in decent condition, but that was judging a book by its cover. The spirit, on the other hand, was much worse off. Bruises and scratches littered all across its small body and out of its handful of legs, two on the left were torn clear off. The poor creature instantly shrunk back as far as it could given the length of the table. The spirit translator beside me reached his hand out cautiously, understanding the creature to be frightened. Kattapillar recoiled as soon as his hand drew near, but upon realizing Kaze presented no threat, he relaxed, allowing Kaze to gently stroke his head. After some unintellectual gibberish from the spirit, Kaze nodded and pulled his hand away. It then began slinking over towards me, taking me by surprise.

"Um... Hello there... little guy?" I asked the first thing that came to mind as I awkwardly stuck my hand out, as Kaze had done. Not minding my nervousness, Kattapillar reached out and nuzzled against my hand. The gesture in itself was overwhelmingly heart warming. I didn't even need to understand its words to feel its emotions of joy and thankfulness. That's when the idea occurred to me. I reached my free hand over and picked up what remained of my sandwich before holding it out to the creature. It cocked its head, presumably in question, as if not understanding the gift. When I didn't pull the Golden Eggwich away, confirming it was indeed for him, his face instantly lit up. I smiled, without even realizing it at first, as the caterpillar quickly gave another nuzzle against my hand before nibbling contently on the sandwich.

I looked across the table, feeling someone's gaze upon me and saw that Kaze was smiling too. It wasn't directed at the spirit, though. It was directed at me. My face quickly heated up and I turned away once more, hoping to avoid his stare. As I did so, I noticed the time on the clock. Less than two minutes until we were dismissed. Kaze seemed to notice this as well.

"Alright, Kattapillar, it's time for us to get going. Will you be alright?" Kaze asked the small spirit. When Kattapillar gave a nod of approval, I took his card off of my duel disk, causing his form to disappear in the same light he appeared in. After handing Kaze back what I figured to be his new card I began to gather my things for class. In the meantime, Kaze realized that he hasn't even touched his sandwich. A panic mode of sorts set in for him as he began to dig into the burger. He managed to finish just as the bell rang. "You know, we make a pretty good team... Don't you think?" Kaze pondered the thought as we began to make our way back to class.

"What do you mean?" I questioned in return.

"I can hear the spirits, and you can summon them. We could help a lot of hurt spirits that way," Kaze clarified his idea. Using my powers for the good of something... Was that even possible...? For as long as I can remember, my powers have only been hurting people. When I thought back to Kattapillar, though... We had helped that creature, both from being abandoned on the floor and emotionally. Was it really possible for my powers to be used for the greater good?

When I began to pull myself out of my thoughts, I was already sitting in my assigned seat with Kaze beside me. Once the stragglers finished entering from the hallway the teacher stood up, deciding to clear his throat before speaking.

"Attention students! We'll be having a pop quiz today," the man called out. Groans and complaints were instantly elicited from the crowd. "If you have been studying the materials, it should be no problem. You all need to learn to think on your toes, as you do in a duel. Partner up with a fellow duelist, sit next to them when you've chosen, and prepare for the exams," the teacher continued.

A partner, huh...? Usually I was left alone without a partner, the odd ball out since our class had an odd number of students. Now that Kaze was here, though... Not only did he even out the numbers, but he accepted and understood me. I turned to face the brunette beside me, ready to ask for his partnership, but a group of girls already beat me to it. They were a rainbow crowd, so to say, with someone from every dorm.

"Kaze, you should be my partner! After all, I run a Water deck too! Our decks were made for each other!" a blond Obelisk said excitedly, already reaching out and latching onto Kaze's arm to claim him.

"That's right! You and Yumi are just perfect for each other!" one of the girls' henchmen, I assume, agreed, and the others piped in with their own little comments as well.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but," Kaze trailed off as he dislodged his arm from Yumi's grip, taking the group by surprise. "You see, Aki and I were going to be partners." The girls' mouths just dropped open, not believing what he said. I wasn't too familiar with these girls, the reason being quite obvious, but based upon Yumi's appearance, they seemed to be quite wealthy. To be denied something was simply preposterous. Thus, I must give Kaze some credit for being able to stand up to them, especially just for me.

"What..? How could you-" another one of the henchmen started to protest but Yumi held her arm out, silencing her.

"I don't mean to be rude and go against your wishes, but if you don't mind me pointing it out... That _witch_ almost killed you! She's the one who gave you that burn and cut you up! Don't tell me you've already forgotten!" Yumi spoke with spite in her voice, slightly unnerving me. Sure, people always talked down to me, but never was this intense amount of spite in their voice. What unnerved me even more was what she said. After my duel with Kaze, I instantly forgot about what I had done to him. It's been a while, so the scratches were hardly noticeable, but peeking out from his Osiris jacket was the burn that Black Rose Dragon had inflicted upon him. That _I_ inflicted upon him... and I never even apologized for it, even though he's been by my side this whole time. He's never brought it up once either.

I opened my mouth in order to say something, whether it would be an apology or a rebuttal, I wasn't sure, but my words fell short. Luckily, Kaze picked up the pieces. "That may be, but it doesn't change anything. Aki is my friend, and so I'll be her partner. Also... I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling Aki a witch. She's done nothing wrong," Kaze spoke without pause, using that same calmness as he did before.

"D-did... did nothing wrong?" Yumi asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Yumi, don't worry about it. He's just a coward! He's using the witch so he doesn't get hurt," one of her friends whispered. With a huff Yumi turned and stormed off, her group following right behind.

"The only cowards are you," Kaze murmured to himself under his breath.

"Kaze, how are you so calm around them...? No matter what you say, you keep a straight face, and then they leave right away," I pointed out, drawing the brunette's attention back to me.

"I'm calm...? I always thought I came off as more curt than calm," Kaze chuckled to himself. As he did, my eyes found their way back to the exposed part of the burn. Even if I apologized, the wound would still remain... But I should still apologize, right? It was only proper.

"Kaze, I just wanted-" I started to say.

"Alright, students, the first rounds will be starting momentarily," the teacher announced. I reluctantly stopped my apology short, knowing better than to talk while the teacher was talking. "In Duel Arena One, we'll have Yumi and Hidaka versus Aki and Kaze. In Duel Arena Two-"

"Hold up, Mr. Sato. If the witch is my opponent, then I'll surrender," a boy spoke out, presumably this Hidaka character.

"If you surrender, you'll automatically get a zero," the teacher said, ignoring the insult as he did. He was also ignoring that it broke our school's so called 'No Tolerance' rule for name calling and the like. As if any of that really mattered though.

"Ha! I'd rather take a zero than lose my life," Yumi remarked.

"Well, then, we'll have those two versus Ai and-"

"Mr. Sato, we'll surrender too!"

"Is there _anyone_ who would face these two?" the teacher questioned to the class, knowing exactly where this was going. A silence took hold of the room, no one willing to step forward to be our opponents. "In that case... Ms. Izayoi and Mr. Kokoro, I suppose that means you pass by default. Why don't you two take the rest of the day off?" The silence continued on as Kaze and I got to our feet, and gathered our things. After we departed, however, chatter instantly resumed in the class.

For some unexplainable reason, that little fiasco seconds ago hurt. Not horribly, but it left an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Usually a few students would stand up to duel, even though they'd surrendered either right before damage or right after. They never just plain out surrendered before hand like that. Things were getting worse than I thought...

I looked over at the brunette beside me, unable to discern whether the expression on his face showed a sort of happiness for getting out of class early, or a concern over me being labelled a witch once more by the other students. His worry is what brought me back to what I was going to talk about before the teacher interrupted me with this exam.

I scanned the hallway, noticing a few kids who had skipped class still milling around doing whatever it was that delinquents did. After taking hold of Kaze's wrist, I began to make my way down the hallway, looking around for an empty room as I did. Kaze offered some questions of where we were headed, but due to the large number of unused rooms, we reached our destination soon enough. It was a rather small classroom, hence why it was rarely used.

"Kaze, I'm sorry," I said bluntly now that we were alone. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Why? It's not your fault that they surrendered. They're all just scared because they don't understand your powers," Kaze said.

"Not that. The scratches, the burn, all the the wounds I gave you during our duel. You keep being so kind to me, and yet I've never gotten around to apologizing for it," I tried to insist on my apology. I knew that he'd probably deny that I did anything wrong, as he did to Yumi and her friends, but still, it was eating at me from the inside.

Wait, eating at me...? I've hurt tons of other students before and I've never felt sorry for any of them, much less the need to apologize. What I had done to him was tormenting me much more than anything I've done before. It was odd, considering I've inflicted worse wounds upon others. Now that I think about it... isn't this what Kaze was saying earlier in his story? Hurting that one girl struck him with guilt. That must be what I was feeling right now.

"Don't worry about it, Aki, honesty. In fact, it doesn't even hurt anymore," Kaze objected, just as I figured he would. Doesn't hurt anymore means that it did hurt at one point, though... I tried to recollect all the wounds that I inflicted during our duel, but the only major one that came to mind was the burn from my dragon. Ever since then, Kaze had covered up most of it, except for that part peeking out from his jacket.

That's when, for the first time, I got the urge to actually see what I caused. I couldn't really explain why, but I suppose I had hoped it would give me a better understanding of what it would be like on the receiving side of my 's also when a problem presented itself. I really had no idea of how I could ask Kaze if I could see his wounds. Sure we were alone, but that didn't take away any of the awkwardness in it. There was no chickening out though. I had to ask and I had to see the burn, no matter what. After all, I'd never get another chance like this, seeing as Kaze's room was on the boy's side of the Osiris dorm and we only really saw each other in class. Deciding that beating around the bush would only be more awkward, I figured the direct approach seemed to the best choice.

"Kaze, will you let me see the wounds?" At first, he seemed a bit flustered, knowing it'd require partially undressing while I was in the room, probably as well as removing his hat and precious necklace. Kaze managed to recollect himself after a few seconds, however.

"A-are you sure...? I mean, I guess I don't have a problem with it, but," Kaze trailed off. When he saw I wasn't backing down in my choice, Kaze took a deep breath before taking his jacket off. After that, he took a hold of his shirt and lifted it up just enough to expose his midriff before stopping.

"Kaze?" I questioned slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you taking your shirt off?"

"Well, you can see it, can't you?"

"If you didn't want me to see it, you could have just said so," I pointed out.

"No, you want to see it, so I don't have a problem with that... But I can't really take my shirt off here," Kaze spoke slowly, as if unsure how to approach the topic.

"Why not?" I asked. It seemed foolish to not be able to. It was a normal shirt and the only thing that could be preventing him taking it off was... "Kaze, take your hat off," I said, causing the brunette to jump slightly.

"I... I've never really taken my hat off in front of others before, though," Kaze muttered. Never taken it off before? Now that I think about it, the only times I've really gotten glances of his face were from under the shadow of his hat's visor... Even then, they were only glances that quickly slipped my mind. I remember seeing his eyes a few times, but I couldn't really pinpoint any actually information about them, not even color. The times I have seen him with his hat on had long since overrode the glances I got.

"But you have friends now. You don't have to hide from people when you have your friends who accept you," I tried to reason with the brunette.

"It isn't necessarily a trust thing... It's a safety blanket of sorts. Like how there are people who wear rings so that they can mess with them when they're nervous. That's what my hat is like for me. I feel out of place without it," Kaze said.

"We're the same though. So why would you feel out of place with me?" Kaze opened his mouth for a response but his words fell short. It felt bad somewhat forcing this upon him, but Kaze has been helping me with my problems, so the least I could do is try to help him get over his reserved approach. While he was still noticeably hesitant, Kaze at least was making a move to remove his hat and the rest of his shirt. So not as to add even more pressure to him by staring, I turned my attention to the burn that was being revealed.

It wasn't as bad as I had imagined in my head. I had figured I would have left his skin practically dead and burnt to a crisp, Instead, the tissue seemed to be simply tinted red with the very center where my dragon had hit at being a darker red than the rest. That being said, the lack of severity didn't change the amount of guilt. "Kaze, I-" I started to say as I looked up towards him. My words got cut off by my face suddenly heating up. I wouldn't go as far as saying he was attractive, but rather that fully seeing his face for the first time startled me. Given his background, I had always figured he would have a cold set of eyes, ones that had lost all hope for the world and its people. That wasn't the case, seeing how bright sapphire eyes were now glancing down at me. His hat has been giving off the impression that he was older than he was as well, as it covered the youthfulness in his features.

When I realized that I was staring at him, I ended up blushing even more before turning back to the burn, which easily sobered me up. "I... All I can do is hurt others with my powers," I muttered under my breath.

"That's not true. Remember Kattapillar...? We helped him. Your powers aren't bad," Kaze tried to reassure me.

"How can you say that after what I've done to you...? Even my father... my parents... they sent me here because they were scared of me!" I snapped before I could stop myself. Kaze was about to offer some words in rebuttal when what I said registered. Even he knew that he couldn't try and sugar coat the past, especially not my own, which he knew nothing about.

"Aki... If something is hurting you, you shouldn't hold it inside until it has no way out. If you do that, you'll only hurt yourself more," Kaze said.

"I know, I know... It's just," I trailed off, my words failing me. It was just what? I couldn't say that he didn't understand. While he never had a conflict like this with his parents, as they were missing, he still had to deal with the exact same thing. Losing the people you care about because they were too scared to deal with who you were. All things considered, Kaze had already shared his story with me as well and never really demanded mine out of me. I eventually gave in, deciding to, as he said earlier, open up and trust him. It wasn't something I took too lightly, but I figured I had to give him a chance. Everyone that I had opened up to before didn't understand me, or rather, they didn't go through the same experiences. Kaze did, though, and he's already been trusting me more than I probably deserved. The last thing I wanted to do was betray this trust and friendship by not trusting him in return.

I took a hold of my jacket's right arm sleeve and pulled it up, revealing that loathsome mark that ruined everything. The claw like mark that was etched into my skin a few years ago and caused my powers to appear. When he saw the mark, Kaze was instantly taken back, and I couldn't blame it. I had never seen anything like it myself before it appeared, so of course it was foreign to most people. I then started with my story: the sad excuses of my parents that sent me away, all the abuses, all the fears and emotions, and Kaze listened intently to all of them. Whether it was finally letting the emotions all out or being able to talk to someone who finally understood, I didn't really care, but it took a weight off of my chest.

"Don't worry, Aki. It'll be alright, because I'll protect you," Kaze said in a matter-of-fact way once I finished the tale.

"While I appreciate the sentiments, you can't do that. You'll be leaving by the end of the month. How are you proposing you'll protect me?" I questioned. That stumped him for some time.

"Well, that does present a problem... Oh! How about you come back to DA with me?" Kaze offered, taking me by surprise. It never occurred to me to actually leave this academy, regardless of treatment. It was so close to home that I always just assumed I should stay here in case some emergency happened. "Don't worry about the papers or anything too. The chancellor owes me a few favors, let's say," Kaze chuckled at some inside joke. I figure it has to do with all that he's had to help with around his duel academy, though.

In all actuality, it was a tempting offer. Escape all the hate, actually being with someone who accepted me, and probably being able to enter Kaze's group of friends. Going off to some island of the middle of nowhere, though? Top that off with the chance that none of the students will accept me there either? After all, Kaze himself has been hiding Brionac from all of his friends. He even told me about these Shadow Duelists, who were somewhat similar to psychics, who were hunted down. Granted, they had actual malicious intents...

"I... I'll think about it," I said. It wasn't a definite answer, so I'd be able to mull it over a little more before I committed to anything. I probably wouldn't have to commit to it until a day or so before Kaze actually left. Upon realizing that our conversation about his wounds was over, Kaze quickly made a move to put back on his shirt and hat, causing me to sigh. As he did so I rolled my sleeve back over the mark on my arm. I doubt it was necessary, but you could never be too sure with these students. They'd turn a little thing into a huge problem just to ruin your life a little more.

"So, what do you guys really do here besides class and sitting at the dorm? I haven't been out and about too much. The card store is the furthest I've gotten," Kaze chuckled lightly once more.

"Unlike your Duel Academy, we're in town, so there isn't any real sightseeing to do. If you're into shopping, there are stores around, I guess," I said. Personally, I tried to stay off campus as much as possible, whether it was staying inside my room or wandering around town so that I could avoid the students. Since I've seen it almost every day, I suppose I'm a biased person to ask for sight-seeing.

"Do you guys have an ice cream store near here?" Kaze pondered out of the blue. I took a few seconds to try to recollect the surrounding stores, going through a mental check list as I did.

"There should be one a few minutes from here if you want to go. We just had lunch not too long ago though," I pointed out.

"But it's ice cream!" Kaze protested, as if that was a legitimate answer. Boys and their insatiable appetite... "Besides, Duel Academy only had sandwiches and some cheap stuff for the dorm meals. I've been dying to try some ice cream, but I kind of got lost when I went into town last," Kaze continued. I was easily able to take the hint. He wanted the both of us to go, not just him by himself. That probably was for the best, seeing as he was new here. But if it was just the two of us out eating... What if someone saw us and spread some weird rumors? It wasn't exactly myself that I was worried about, but rather Kaze. Just by being my partner in a tag duel exam he was getting labeled as weak and cowardly. What would something like this get him labeled as?

That and the fact that whenever I looked at him, I always imagined his with his hat off and how I got flustered over nothing. That one moment haunted my mind for the whole trip to the ice cream parlor that I was dragged on. I've seen boyfriends and girlfriends before and I've seen girls hanging out with guys in a platonic way before too, and even with that knowledge, I wasn't able to sort out exactly what that was about. Though, trying to even think about Kaze and I being romantically involved made me laugh, as it was just preposterous. He's only been here for, what, a week? I'm not that shallow.

After dismissing that thought from my mind, I decided to focus myself to the present and more pressing matters, like not taking wrong turns and looking like an idiot.

* * *

_Reviews:_

- 2dayisurday: I was a little iffy about what to do with spacing that section out. If I didn't separate it, you'd be stuck reading a long wall of text, but if I did separate it, there was the chance of people seeing it as a shift in speakers/ect. I can try to keep this in mind for later though if you had some other spacing method in mind.

- Leon: While I haven't been showing the dark side (at least not in actually chapters besides mention), I'm thinking of bringing it in more later than simple mentions. Whether I fit it in or not will depend on how these chapters end up developing.

- XJustified: Answering this question is somewhat a spoiler for the upcoming chapters, I suppose, so I'll answer it in the most nondescript way that I can: I won't be doing anything to Aki's back story that changes it drastically from her cannon one. So take that as you may, I suppose.

* * *

_Notes:_

- I hope no one minds that Kaze is turning into somewhat of a Ruka/Luna with his spirit powers by trying to help them out, but it won't turn into a major plot thing. It still exists, but he won't be full scale doing it much as Ruka does. This is just a certain case where the spirit was in need and close enough, so he helped it. Usually all he does with his powers is communicate with his monsters when he's bored, since it's selective hearing, so to speak, and not many spirits can manage to connect with him. Kattapillar can because those two are near and he focuses out to them, which is a narrow enough range that Kaze can pick up upon.

- If you ever have any ideas/critiques for this story, feel free to let me know (preferably with ideas via PM and critiques via either review or PM), as I'm always open to each. I can't guarantee anything will change/be implemented into the story, but if your idea works, I can try to include it.


	5. A Dark Confrontation

Just a quick notice to everyone that this is inspired by Duel Academy Aki's fourth heart event in Tag Force 4. I spun it off a little, but the basic plot of the event was used here._  
_

* * *

_'I've been hearing about what you've been doing around the school, and I've been meaning to come talk to you about it, but instead, I suppose it's best if we just meet up in secret. Show up to the duel arena tonight at eight. Don't tell anyone and come alone.'_

That was the note that I found slid under my door bright and early in the morning. Given how nondescript it was, I couldn't even tell if it was directed for me. The letter included no sender either, so I had no idea who it was that I would be meeting. So as to why I actually considered showing up was a complete mystery. I suppose it may be that I had nothing to do that Saturday, since Kaze was preoccupied with some reports they required him to do as a transfer. Though if that were the case, then the whole lot of time from here to eight was still much too long for my tastes.

I spent the next few minutes on the bed staring at the ceiling, mulling over how to spend my day, eventually deciding I could go to help Kaze with his reports. After all, if the Osiris couldn't find his way around town by himself, he'd probably run into some trouble with his reports.

After gathering up my duel disk and cards in case I ran into any trouble during the trip, I left on my way for the boy's dormitory. Along the way, I couldn't help but notice a girl, an Osiris like me, staring intently in my direction. Her short choppy hair was seemingly gray colored and her eyes were filled with spite and hatred. Once she noticed that I saw her, however, she quickly spun around and walked away.

Deciding to dismiss the event, I continued on my way to Kaze's room. Due to the fact that Kaze's room was at the end of the second floor's hallway, similar to mine in the girl's dorm, although mine was on the first floor, it made things much easier to reach my destination. I made a move to knock on the brunette's door, but when I did the door instantly swung open. It wasn't Kaze that had opened it though. It had been unlocked and opened this whole time.

He couldn't have possibly known I was coming, could he...?

Shoving the thought aside, I let myself in the room to see if Kaze was even there or if he had just forgotten to close the door in his departure.

The latter seemed to be the case as there was no sign of anyone in the room besides myself. I did notice that his laptop, or rather the one provided by the school for students, was missing from his desk, so he possibly went to the library to work on the reports in silence. In the place where his laptop would be, however, was Kaze's phone.

As rude as it may have seemed, I walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. When I opened it up I found a new text message was waiting. Just as I was about to put the phone down, seeing how it was none of my business, I saw that the sender was this Rei Saotome from before. Curiosity got the best of me and I ended up opening the message.

_'It sounds like you've been having fun and have settled in over there. Don't go on too many adventures over there, though. I still need you for the next tag tournament, after all~ Speaking of the tag tournament, when you come back, there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about.'_

"Oh, hey Aki. Didn't know you were here," a voice spoke, causing me to nearly drop the phone before turning to face whoever it was. Standing in the doorway was Kaze, carrying his laptop under his arm, as I suspected. He didn't seem to mind me snooping through his phone, seeing how he leisurely walked over to where I was and placed the laptop down.

"You have a message," I quickly spoke to justify myself before Kaze changed his mind. He gave me a thanks, as if I was a secretary whose job was to be looking through his phone, before reclaiming the device and skimming the message. As he did, my mind found itself drifting back to this Saotome girl.

_'When you come back, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.'_ That wouldn't mean... If those two were involved in anything like that, Kaze would have said so, wouldn't he? He introduced her as a friend and nothing closer.

I decided to drop the idea there, since it was a foolish thing to begin with, before I looked back to Kaze who was just finishing what I took to be a response to the message. "Kaze... Why was your door open?" I questioned, deciding to change the topic.

"Hm? You... aren't supposed to be here?" Kaze questioned in return.

"There are students here who would steal stuff from you. You did receive a key, right? That's so you can lock and unlock the door," I said. Kaze just looked at me as if this was a foreign concept. Clearly, this was another difference between the main branch academy and our side branch one... So I tried to explain to him the concept of home security and protecting your belongs, only for him to come back with that he didn't have anything to steal. Seeing how that didn't work, I tried to explain that someone like the Shadow Duelists that he faced could be hiding in here to ambush him, which he again responded with that they only used shadow duels and an ambush would be ineffective. I eventually relented, figuring there was no way to get it through his thick head. "Anyway, how are your reports coming along? I take it you went out to work on them," I changed the topic once more.

"Oh, I finished them a while ago. I decided to work on them at the card store to give Ms. Agatha some company," Kaze spoke leisurely. He seemed as if he was about to bring something up when he caught sight of something that I had nearly forgotten. "Aki, what's that in your hand?" I looked down at the aforementioned object, even though I should have remembered that I had it. I never did set down the note from this morning though, so obviously it was still with me. That being said, the note said to not tell anyone, so should I involved Kaze in this...? Though, I don't even know if this was addressed to me or who it was from, so having some back up of sorts would help, that is, if I even went.

Deciding that showing the note would be easiest, I held out the note for the brunette to read, which he did. He seemed a bit perplexed by it at first, as was I, but eventually he seemed to sort things out. "I think you should go," Kaze said briefly.

"But why? I figured I'd go on a whim, but do you think there's an actual reason why I should go?" I questioned the Osiris.

"Of course there's a reason. This person may be like us. They may be lost and alone and they're finally gaining the courage to talk to you," Kaze theorized. I tried to give it some thought, imagining the scenario that would result from this set up, but it didn't seem all too realistic to me. If there was another person like us, a 'witch', then certainly we would have heard about it by now. The students would have been more than likely lumping us together or throwing insults about them our way.

Thinking back to the girl I saw when I left my room, I decided to look at another angle. Could she have been the one who had left the note? She was waiting outside the dorm, after all, which may mean she was waiting for me. I had also never met her before, which would fit the scenario the letter described. It could all just be some coincidence though. This entire note was a mystery and a sane person would probably ignore it. I guess that makes Kaze and I insane, wouldn't it...? Then again, we never were entirely normal.

"If you want, I could come with you. Although, it says to come alone, so I guess I could hide unless you need me," Kaze began to mutter to himself. "Then again, if I hide, then it looks like we're ganging up on them if I come out... maybe it's-"

"Don't worry about all that. As long as you're there, none of that matters," I cut Kaze off before he could make the situation more complicated than it already was. Truth be told, knowing that he'd be there, whether it be in the shadows or right beside me, took a weight off of my shoulders. If Kaze's theory was right and this person was like us, than having another person they could talk to would help. If my theory was right, on the other hand, and this person was simply calling me out to egg me on, I'd still probably need his support. Seeing how he was able to defuse the situation in the cafeteria and the classroom quite well, it'd be the safest route.

While I never paid attention to it specifically, I could safely say the majority of the school body has made some act of malice towards me, whether it be the glares or the direct confrontations. All of this because of my powers that I never had purposely tried to use on them until they prompted me with the insults. That being said, I'd probably lash out, as I was accustomed to doing, and if Kaze wasn't there, there was no guaranteeing what I'd do.

"Alright then... Now that we have that all figured out... Let's go out and eat somewhere," Kaze suggested eagerly. I couldn't help but sigh. I should have been used to his random appetite by now...

"And I take it you want me to pick the place and take you there?" I questioned. The brunette Osiris let out a nervous chuckle, giving me all the answer that I needed. "You've been here for a little over a week. You should know your way around town by now," I scolded half halfheartedly.

"Oh, I already know my way around town," Kaze said, taking me by surprise. If he knew his way, then what did he need me for?

"Y-you do?" my response was delayed due to my shock, but I still managed to get the question out.

"Of course. I picked up a map from when we went out for ice cream, so I just use that to get around," Kaze continued innocently, not seeing the source of my panic.

"So then why do you need me to come with you?" I continued to question, this time being a little more blunt and straight to the point.

"Because I enjoy your company," Kaze smiled cheerfully. Just as I was about to come back that that wasn't a valid reason, his words sunk in and I felt a blush creep its way onto my face. I once again tried to form the words, but it resulted in the same failure. To avoid embarrassing myself even more by looking like a fish out of water, I simply nodded before beginning to leave the room, Kaze quickly following after. Along the way he told me that he would treat me to whatever it was that I picked, but even so, I wasn't as much of a glutton as to pick the most expensive restaurant. With some input from Kaze, we decided on a restaurant of medium quality. It wasn't a fast food restaurant, nor was it one of those fancy restaurants where the rich went.

As we arrived, we had no idea that a duo, consisting of a boy and a girl, was watching us the whole time.

* * *

It was 7:50 when Kaze and I arrived at the desolate duel arena. The lights were all off and the only way that we could see each other was from the small amount of light provided by the moon through the sky light. It certainly didn't fit a warm and fuzzy get together that Kaze seemed to imagine with another misfit. Kaze whispered something to me, but I barely caught onto the words. Something about him going to hide I take it, as his presence left from behind me.

It was somewhat unnerving to be left in this near dark room alone, not knowing who, or what, awaited me. That was not enough to discourage me, however. If someone wanted to meet with me, regardless of the reason, I'd remain strong. It wasn't like there was any risk of real danger either, as it was clearly a student who wrote the note. That is, a student who must have known that there were security cameras here.

The seconds ticked by slowly and I eventually turned around to search for Kaze so that I would know where he was if need be. He wasn't very hidden, seeing how his head was poking out from the hallway leading to the arena. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he gave me a reassuring smile and thumbs up. That's when footsteps began to pierce the silence and the brunette quickly withdrew behind the corner. From what I could tell, it was only one pair of footsteps, so it was indeed one person. That said nothing about their intents, however. "So you've come... Ms. Aki Izayoi!" a voice called out. Suddenly the spotlights from the ceiling flashed on, momentarily blinding me as a pair directed their lights right at me. Once my eyes adjusted, I turned my attention forward where I saw the girl from earlier this morning standing in a spotlight of her own, wearing a cocky smirk.

"Are you the one who wanted to see me?" I asked evenly, trying to take after Kaze's approach. Act calm, or curt according to Kaze himself, and things might diffuse before they even start.

"Yup! Master of fighting, master of duels! The one who pretty much runs things here at Duel Academy! I'm sure you've heard of me, but by the slight chance that you haven't, my name is Ida," the Osiris before me gloated. Not to be judgmental, but saying you were the 'Master of Duels' in front of someone like an Obelisk wouldn't really be such a bright idea. Seeing how I was an Osiris as well, however, she probably felt no harm in the statement. All comments aside, it was pretty easy to confirm the doubts that I had about Ida's intentions. I decided to play along regardless, at least for the meantime.

"What do you want?" I continued to question.

"I'm glad you asked! I've heard that you're walking around here like you own the place," Ida began to explain slowly, clearly going for the dramatic effect. I shot her a puzzled glance, mainly for the reason that that was a blatant lie. I didn't even belong here. How would I walk around like I owned it? If anything, the hypocrite that called me out here was the one doing that. Calling herself the one who runs things here is basically her saying she owns the place. "You can try to act innocent, but you can't fool me! I know you've roughed a bunch of students up! Personally, I think you have a lot of nerves doing that, especially on my watch," Ida said.

"And just what do you want to do about me then?"

"Fight me in a duel, of course! I'll sort you out real good! Then I'll use the footage of me winning to show what a weakling you are!" Ida declared, sticking a triumphant fist in the air and grinning as she did. She eventually sobered up to reality and once again turned her focus on me. "People like you really make me mad, you know that?" Ida questioned suddenly.

"Really? Well, I guess we have something in common then," I smiled lightly. It was Ida's turn to look at me with a confused expression, but she did nothing beyond that. "I hate people like you who hurt people for fun," I began to explain.

"What!?" Ida quickly interjected, but I decided to continue and ignore her.

"For me... I can't help it when I hurt people. No matter what I do, I can't stop hurting others, no matter how badly I don't want to... But you're just doing this for your own personal amusement and gain. You're trying to make yourself feel better by picking on someone who you think is weaker. Only I'm not weak at all, so I'll stop your little games," I said as I activated my duel disk, leaving Ida entirely speechless. She went for some rebuttal, but all that she got out was a few words that couldn't be connected. With that little reaction there, it was easy to tell that she couldn't deny my claim.

"You...! Just quit talking trash! You cheated, so don't act so mighty!" Ida snapped.

"Cheated?" I asked. Our duel hadn't even started yet. How could I even cheat? All we had been doing was talking and slinging insults. Unless she considers me trumping her argument cheating, I don't see what I did wrong.

"Stop playing dumb! When I came here, I saw you and your little boyfriend waiting for me! You were planning on ambushing me! Well, the jokes on you! I have my friend dealing with your boyfriend right now!" Ida shouted. Before I could even comprehend what she said a roar echoed through the arena, one that I had come to learn. Brionac. Not just any Brionac, though. It was Kaze's, that's much I could tell as the temperature began to steadily drop. So Kaze was already in a duel with one of Ida's associates...?

I was about to turn back to Ida to inform her that Kaze was like me and could defeat whoever it was she had brought with her when I saw a red blur hitting the wall with a thud out of the corner of my eyes. Just as there was no doubt with Brionac, there was no doubt in my mind that the figure was Kaze. But if he were to be thrown back like that in a duel... Would that mean that Ida is using a psychic duelist as back up?

None of that mattered right now, though. All that mattered was that Kaze was in danger and I possibly was as well. Giving Ida no time to react, I began to make my way for Kaze. If worse came to worse, I figured, the two of us could team up against them for a tag duel. As I drew closer, I saw that the blow wasn't enough to cause any damage to the brunette, but it knocked his hat off of his head and probably the wind out of him as well.

"Stay away!" Kaze's shout caused me to freeze almost instantly. It wasn't just the tone of his voice, but the very look in his eyes as he looked at me that stopped me. He had a sense of determination, but it also held a certain darkness to it that I can't quite explain. Kaze wasn't fighting whoever this was for justice or because he was forced to. It seemed more like he had to because of revenge. If anyone else had seen Kaze at this time, I'm sure they would have been frightened. I found myself calmed, however. His darkness was one I could relate to, regardless of the fact that mine was much more intense than his. That was comforting in itself, and since I knew Kaze's skills well, his determination meant that he wouldn't lose his duel. Speaking of duels, I couldn't lose mine either if Kaze was fighting his hardest.

I took a minute to clear my mind and put my front back up before walking back up to the spotlight where Ida was waiting.

"You do realize that since you had a friend, that means you were planning on ganging up on me as well?" I questioned the Osiris. Ida quickly jumped as I pointed out another flaw in her plan. To cover up this shock, however, Ida quickly made a move to activate her duel disk.

"Enough stalling! Let's just start this duel off so you can leave with your tail between your legs!"

_[**Aki:** 4000LP] [**Ida:** 4000LP]_

"I'll take the first move! I'll start off by summoning Puppet Insect in attack mode!" Ida declared as a purple insect with blades on the first three pairs of legs appeared. [_**Puppet Insect:** 1000 ATK_] "With one card face down, I'll end my turn!"

"My turn then," I muttered as I took my draw. After looking over my cards and deciding on my means of attack, I began to make my move. "I'll summon Botanical Lio. Due to his effect, he gains 300 attack for each Plant monster on the field. This raises his attack to 1900," I explained to my opponent as the familiar lion appeared before me, its wooden foot spreading roots across the field. _[**Botanical Lio:** 1600ATK - 1900ATK]_ When said roots cracked a bit of the duel field, I noticed Ida jump. She did a double take at the damage and rubbed her eyes, as if this were some illusion or dream she could awake from. Clearly, this didn't work, but Ida put her front back up regardless, although she was noticeably less confident. "Botanical Lio! Attack Puppet Insect!" I ordered, to which my monster gave a roar before charging forward.

"I activate my quick-play spell, Shrink! It halves your monster's-" Ida started to counter with her card's effect when my monster descended towards the monster, and eventually her once it was out of the way. Even though fear cut off the rest of her words, she had still managed to hit the button to activate her card's effect, so her monster was able to raise its blades and fight back, eventually destroying my monster. _[**Botanical Lio:** 1900 - 950ATK] [**Aki:** 3950LP]_ "W-what was that...! That... that wasn't a hologram!" Ida shouted as she pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"You mean you challenged me without knowing about my powers? Well then, I'd give up if I were you," I suggested to my opponent. Ida took this as some form of gloating however and glared at me.

"I'll never give up! Are you done with your turn or what?" Ida asked impatiently.

"I'll set one card face down and then yes, you can take your turn," I said.

"Finally! Now I summon Darkness Gear - Imprisoning Flame by using his effect to summon him without a tribute!" Ida explained as the black zombie with blue flames erupting out of it appeared. It seemed to be a lion like creature, but I didn't pay it any heed. _[**Darkness Gear - Imprisoning Flame:** 2400ATK_] "Now! Darkness Gear! Attack Aki directly!" the zombie let out a roar of acknowledgement before its flames jutted out even more violently than before. As it charged forward and brought its claws down towards me, however, I remained unfazed, much to Ida's irritation. _[**Aki:** 1550LP]_ "Now, Puppet Insect-"

"Not so fast. I think it's time to activate Reactive Armor. This allows me to destroy your attacking monster," I said.

"Ha! Are you stupid? Why would you use that on my Puppet Insect? It has less attack points than my Darkness Gear!" Ida pointed out what seemed to be a foolish mistake. On the other hand, it was a brilliant plan in the making. As the piece of armor charged forward and met the insect, effectively destroying it, Ida's zombie was left alone on the field, and come her End Phase... Her field would be wide open.

Eventually, Ida caught on to my plan and her eyes quickly widened. Even though she knew what was coming, she had no cards to stop it. "That... that ends my turn," Ida spoke hesitantly as she prepared herself for her monster's effect. The drawback to her monster being able to be summoned without a tribute: if it was the only remaining Zombie monster at the End Phase, Darkness Gear would be destroyed. Not only that, but it would inflict damage to Ida matching its attack. Clearly, she hadn't taken this into account when she summoned the monster. The zombie's flames began to heat up once more as they had when the monster had attacked me, but this time the build up of flames eventually lead to an explosion, during which the flames hit Ida head on. _[**Ida:** 1600LP]_ With that, Ida's field was now wide open for me to attack, as I planned.

"To start things off, I'll summon Night-Rose Knight! But that's not all! By using his effect, I get to Special Summon a level 4 or lower Plant type monster from my hand! I choose my Rose Witch!" I shouted as the familiar duo of the purple knight and the woman with a rose upon her head appeared before me. _[**Rose Witch**: 1600ATK] [**Night-Rose Knight:** 1000ATK]_ Even though I hadn't finished my combo yet, Ida already knew what was going to happen. Let's just say it wasn't going to be good for her. "I'll tune my level three Night-Rose Knight with my level four Rose Witch! _Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!_ Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

With a loud roar that reverberated through the arena, my dragon appeared before me, its rose petals scattering wildly in the wind from its wings. Several of these rose petals ended over by Ida, scratching her cheeks. Should my dragon have landed on the arena instead of floating in the air as it currently was, I'm sure that our school would need to buy a new arena, rather than simply getting a little touch up, as it probably would have to now.

"H-hold on...! Just what was-" Ida started to question me as her hand shot up to her cheek, running along one of the cuts. I decided to ignore her questions, however, and turned to my dragon.

"Black Rose Dragon! Destroy her with Black Rose Flare!" I ordered. Black Rose Dragon gave a roar once more before the signature flames started forming in its mouth. Ida quickly sensed the danger that she had been oblivious to before, seeing how a panicked expression spread across her face. Without warning, she turned around and began to run away. That didn't stop my dragon, however, who let its attack fly several seconds later. Right before the flames hit her, a gust of ice came out of nowhere, negating my monster's attack in its physical form. _[**Ida:** 0 LP]_

That gust... It must belong to...

I slowly turned around and saw Kaze jogging over to my side with Brionac trailing behind him. Part of me wanted to ask him why he stopped me, but then the answer became apparent on its own. If I would have hit Ida directly, she probably wouldn't even be standing right now. Although, she wasn't necessarily standing, as she was on her knees gasping for breath after the near death experience. After she had recovered, she quickly got back to her feet and turned towards me, her breathing still erratic from the fear.

"Now I see why no one wanted to help me fight you...! You're a monster! That's all you are!" Ida shouted. I opened my mouth to respond when the brunette beside me shot me a glance, which I took was questioning if I'd let him handle Ida, so I gave him a nod instead. With that, Kaze began making his way over to Ida, making sure that Brionac stayed behind. As he drew near, Ida quickly took a few steps back. "Stay back! You're friends with that monster! I bet you're just like her! You want to kill me, don't you?" Ida turned her accusations towards Kaze. He turned around to face his dragon and they had some sort of wordless conversation, as Brionac nodded after a few seconds.

So this was the bond that Kaze had with his monsters... I can't say that I'm not jealous.

The ice dragon slowly began to advance, much to Ida's dismay. "I said stay back! Didn't you hear me?" Ida's voice raised even more in her panic, but she didn't step back any further. Rather, she couldn't, as she stood at the edge of the duel arena.

"Please, just calm down. He won't hurt you," Kaze tried to soothe the panicked Osiris as his dragon continued its slow advance. Brionac stopped a few inches away from Ida, glancing down at her as he waited for what I took to be his next order. However, this probably wasn't the brightest move. Someone not familiar with duel spirits appearing as real things probably wouldn't like a dragon some feet taller than them staring down at them, regardless of how indifferent it looked.

"_Stay away_!" Ida repeated, a bit more firmly this time. Once again Kaze turned to Brionac who instantly understood whatever the glance meant. The dragon then lowered itself down so its head was next to Ida's right hand, which he prodded at gently with his nose. Ida quickly flinched from the touch and kept her eyes kept clenched shut afterwards, as if she had expected for her hand to be eaten or something similar to that.

At this point, I wasn't even sure what Kaze and Brionac were up to. I had just nearly killed her with a monster similar to Brionac, so the obvious thought was that pulling out his monster wouldn't accomplish anything beneficiary.

"Pet him," Kaze urged suddenly. Ida's eyes quickly snapped open as she turned to him as if he were crazy.

"Y-you want me to _what_?" Ida asked. She quickly looked down at the dragon before her who was waiting patiently, not devouring her or whatever scene she had in her mind. I finally caught onto the point of Kaze's actions here. Brionac was much more gentler than Black Rose Dragon was, whether it be due to his owner's attitude or his very own, and by letting Ida get comfortable with him, then he could convince her that we weren't all that bad. Solving that mystery opened up another one, however. Why would Kaze care whether she accepted us or not?

"Please, just trust me. He won't hurt you," Kaze said calmly as he stuck his own hand out and affectionately rubbed his dragon's head. The gray haired girl just continued to look at him, clearly confused at Brionac's actions, or rather his lack of action. After waiting a few seconds and seeing that Ida was making no movement to follow his example, Kaze took his hand and now latched it onto Ida's wrist, causing her to flinch once more.

"W-what are you-" Ida started to protest when Kaze guided her hand over to Brionac's awaiting head. He held it there for a few seconds, letting her see that Brionac wouldn't hurt her, before letting go. Whether it was of acceptance or fear that moving would result in some form of punishment, I wasn't sure, but Ida kept her hand on the ice dragon's head after Kaze let go. She still looked a little panicked, so Kaze gave her a reassuring smile, but as soon as he did, the dream-like trance she was in disappeared rather quickly, as Ida ripped her hand away from the dragon without warning. It wasn't easy to see from where I was standing, but I could see the blush forming just fine. Ida then turned away and quickly made her escape since Kaze didn't attempt to stop her.

Once she had departed, Kaze took Brionac's card off of his duel disk, letting the monster disappear before he walked back over to me. It was then, when we were out of the heat of the moment, that I noticed a sharp red mark on Kaze's right cheek, barley in sight due to his hat, but still noticeable.

"Kaze, what hit you?" I questioned, although I suppose that I should have asked 'who'. Kaze quickly jumped, as if I weren't supposed to know about the red mark. He quickly took a hold of his hat and pulled it down a little more before continuing.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. My opponent was just a psychic and I got caught a little in the crossfire, but it's nothing too bad," Kaze laughed nervously. While I appreciated the concern of his lying, if he were going to lie, he could have made it more convincing. Even he knew that psychics left worse wounds than that. I decided to play along with his ploy, though, for I knew that when he was ready, he would tell me if it was important. If he didn't tell me, then it was something trivial that I shouldn't worry myself about. The forming lump required more immediate attention and after some persuading, I got Kaze to agree to visit the nurse and get an ice pack to reduce the swelling. While we probably would have been fine without taking such an action, it was better to be safe than sorry. After that, the two of us went our separate ways to rest for the night and prepare for the following day.

It didn't go unnoticed by either of us that Ida was suddenly sporting a hat identical to Kaze's the next day, although she styled it backwards. What did go unnoticed was that these peaceful days were going to disappear very soon.

* * *

_Notes:_

- I'm sorry for the somewhat long wait on this chapter. I had to go on a summer retreat, which took a whole week away from my writing, and I had meant to update before then, but I didn't finish the chapter. Hopefully that will be one of the longest waits there will be...

- Just to let you all know, the next chapter is going to be an extra chapter of sorts, which is basically going to be this chapter from Kaze's point of view, although it is going to start from where they are waiting for Ida to show up, since nothing of interest happens with him before them. So to all of you who are curious about Kaze's situation during this, I'll try and get the Extra up in a few days.

_Reviews:_

- Leon: A little bit of 'Dark Side' is put in here, but it's been fun toying with it in my mind. I'm not sure if it's going to be as dark as everyone hoped, however, though that might just be because I'm comparing it to Aki's. And as a fun trivia fact, I was going to have it be from looks at first, but then I decided that was a little too OOC, so I went with my other idea instead. I'm glad it still came out alright.

- XJustified: Thanks a lot. I've been trying to be more spoiler-free in my reviwers and working with others, so I hope no one minds when I'm extra vague with any of their plot related questions.

- XxSpec77xX: Without delving into too much spoiler-ish details, Rei is going to pop up momentarily in the next chapter (not the Extra, but actual chapter), although it will be briefly. Not much happens with her though.


	6. EXTRA: A Dark Reunion

So far, so good. Everything seemed to be going to according to plan. Whoever it was that had called Aki here had arrived and the two were currently discussing something, although I couldn't hear it all from where I was hiding. All I had to do was wait for the signal. That is, wait for Aki to call out to me. Based off of how things were going peacefully so far, I doubt she'd need me. At least, not right away.

I retreated behind my corner and took the top card off of my deck. Granted, Brionac shouldn't have been in my main deck if I were to get in an actual duel, but I still needed him at close reach should something happen.

I was so busy staring at the Synchro that I didn't even notice the silent footsteps approaching me. _"Yoink!"_ Before I could even think of reacting, the hand had already reached down and plucked my card from my hand. "If it isn't little Kazy from back home, still playing all by his lonesome. It's no wonder that all your friends are imaginary," a familiar voice sneered, causing my stomach to drop.

At first, I didn't want to look up at him. I actually wanted to just walk away like I never heard him. I couldn't though, not while he had Brionac. That's how I gathered my courage and glared up into the hazel eyes of the blond that I had long since wanted to forget. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, symbolizing that his dueling prowess and knowledge had been enough for him to make the top of the class.

Although to be frank, it seems like the schools just allow the troublesome students to be Obelisks, regardless of skills. The ones who constantly gloat about their ranks or torment you for yours. Asuka from back at my Duel Academy was an exception to this stereotype though.

Speaking of other schools... Rune had on a jacket that had a slightly different style compared to the other male Obelisk uniforms that I saw here. Although, if he were from another school, why would he be all the way over here in ours?

"What do you want, Rune?" I growled. He had grown up just as much as I had in these years, but I could still recognize him with ease. After all, we used to be friends. _Used_ to be friends being the key part. Punching someone after they throw your cards away doesn't exactly scream 'I want to be friends with you'. Rune feigned hurt regardless, as if he was entirely in the right.

"That really hurts, old friend. I came here to catch up on old times, but clearly you don't want to," Rune said. "You never were that social were you, you freak?" the blond smirk to himself, deciding that the act was useless.

"As a note, I have plenty of friends. Ones that are much better than you and that won't abandon me," I declared. The Obelisk wasn't phased at all. He didn't even seem to care.

"Before you go acting all macho... They don't know about you... about this," Rune paused as he held Brionac up, "do they?"

"I... Aki knows, and-" I started to protest, but Rune paid me no heed.

"Oh, the witch knows! That makes everything okay! The freak and the witch are friends! Isn't that the most romantic idea? Social rejects falling in love and spiriting each other away. I say good riddance to the whole lot of you!" Rune shouted with what I took to be his new characteristic smirk. I'd be stupid if I didn't realize that there was no getting through to him by now. There was no way that I'd be able to change his mind, or anyone else's as a matter of fact. People believed what they wanted to make themselves feel better. If they find something that doesn't fit their perfect image, they try to destroy it in any way that they can. It made me sick.

"You can make fun of me as much as you want, but you leave Aki out of this," I said, causing another bemused smirk to appear on Rune's face.

"Isn't that sweet? The freak thinks he can be a knight in shining armor for the witch. Isn't that-" Rune started his twisted little speech when I reached forward and grabbed the hand that was holding Brionac. When I went to retrieve Brionac, however, Rune took his other hand and gave me a rough shove. I probably could have held my grip, but if I did, there would be the risk of Brionac getting injured in the skirmish that would result. "Hey, I wasn't done talking, you ditz!" Rune shouted. When I didn't give him a response, it didn't give him any ammunition to throw right back at me, so he turned his attention to my card. "You know, I probably should rip this thing to shreds, just to see you crying, but I'm better than that. When we were kids, you said this thing was enchanted or something, right?" Rune questioned innocently, even though I knew my answer wouldn't mind to him. I wasn't planning on giving him an answer anyway. If he was planning on using Brionac, it was my first thought to get him back before he could.

I latched back onto his hand and we wrestled a bit for control of the card, but after getting sick of my attempts, Rune gave me a firm headbutt which disoriented me for a while. When I gathered my thoughts together, Rune was already inserting Brionac into his duel disk. Rune was in no ways trained to deal with Brionac's summoning and the resulting gusts of ice sent me flying back against the wall, knocking the wind out of me and dazing me even more than I was before. I shook my head, trying to collect myself. I could hear Brionac calling out to me, insisting that I needed to do something. I didn't need him telling me that though. Not only had Rune ruined my childhood, but now he had stolen Brionac and was insulting Aki. It was more than personal now.

"Hehe! This is actually pretty cool! Why don't you call your little witch girlfriend over here and we can test my new toy out?" Rune asked me. Just as I was about to respond I heard the sound of footsteps, causing me to turn towards their source. There was Aki, running straight for me, presumably due to Brionac's cry as he was summoned.

"Stay away!" I shouted out of pure instinct. If Aki came over here while Rune had Brionac... No, while Rune was even here in general, then I knew he'd make her his new target. Not only that, but this was my fight. Maybe a better way of putting this is that this fight is my long-awaited revenge for all the false judgements and pain.

Aki looked a bit puzzled as to why I would say that when I probably seemed to be in immediate danger, but after a few seconds she seemed to understand and she left.

"Hm, so that's the witch. No wonder you're friends with her," Rune spoke from beside me, quickly turning my attention back to my foe. "I mean, look at her. Talk about lame." I began to make my way back to my feet, preparing for a counter attack, but Rune seemed to catch on before I could execute the impromptu plan. With a wave of his hand, Brionac let out another gust, sending me against the wall once more. "I didn't say you could stand up, you dolt. You sit down until I say you can stand!" Rune snapped.

I felt my teeth begin to subconsciously clench as I pushed down the urge to fight back. If it were just Rune and I, I was sure that I would be able to defeat the blonde, but when he had a duel monster like Brionac supporting him, I stood no chance. It was for this very reason that I never used Brionac if I could help it, even if a shadow duelist or someone like Rune came around. The feeling of being helpless before someone with no chance was just overwhelming.

Once he saw that I wasn't going to fight back at the moment, Rune shrugged lightly before turning his attention to the two Osiris girls on the duel arena, who were just starting a duel. "Guess she was right. Would have been pretty painful dealing with the both of you and not having this bad boy on my side," Rune mused to himself. Once more I began to make my way to my feet, this time making sure I was as silent as I could be. Once I saw that Rune didn't notice me, I took a few steps forward, now standing only an inch or so behind him. Somehow, I had to distract him briefly enough to snatch Brionac's card back. Then it would be fair game.

I nearly jumped when I felt an ice-cold breath against my neck, but knowing it was Brionac, the only one capable of doing such a thing at the moment, it was easy to relax and keep in my silence. I turned to face my dragon, my partner, who was just as eager at revenge as I was. As long as Rune held his card, however, he couldn't attack the blonde.

As long as he held his card... That's it...!

Just before I was about to relay the idea to Brionac, he gave a slight nod before slithering back a little to give some room. Once I realized we both had the same plan, I moved slightly to the side to let Brionac do his work. Then he began flapping his wings fiercely, sending the icy gust right our way. Out of instinct, Rune quickly turned around with his arm raised to cover his face from the shards. Just as we planned. I quickly began my move for Brionac's card, but just as I got a hold, Rune caught on to my plan. Without warning, I felt a fist slam into my cheek, sending me tumbling back. "The heck are you doing, you freak!" Rune snarled at me before raising his left arm back up to cover his face. "Brionac, finish him off!" Rune ordered. There was no response. "Can't you hear me, you stupid serpent! I said-" Rune began to turn to his side as he shouted, but my partner was now right next to him, glaring with bright yellow eyes. The blonde slowly looked down to his duel disk, only to see it was now empty. Now, the tables had turned. Brionac was now back on my side of the field.

I lightly rubbed my cheek as I stood back up and returned to my dragon's side. Despite how foolish it seemed, Rune made a mad dash at me, which I assume was to take Brionac's card back. Said dragon was none too pleased with him, though, and he quickly lashed his icy tail out, knocking the Obelisk over. I decided to take the lead from there, walking right up to the teen lying on his back. Just as he was about to get back up, I placed my foot on his chest, rendering him immobile.

"I didn't say that you could get up," I mocked my old friend. Fear quickly spread across Rune's face when he realized what position he was in before us.

"L-look, I'm sorry...! Really, I mean...! Just... just don't hurt me!" Rune pleaded to me. Truth be told, it was enjoyable to see him then, to have our roles reversed and having him be the one begging.

"I think I said something like that to you years ago, didn't I?_ 'I'm sorry, guys, I really am! Look, it was enchanted, it's not me! Please, forget about it! Let's be friends again!'_ Didn't I say something like that?" I mused to the teen who seemed to be getting more and more panicked with every second that passed. That's when my eyes caught sight of something along the wall. Something red... It was... It was my hat.

Then it all came back to me; the reason why I got the hat in the first place. I took my foot off of Rune's chest and walked over the fallen accessory. I heard Brionac moving around, so I glanced around to make sure he wasn't doing anything while I wasn't looking. The dragon was simply glaring down at Rune, watching over him to make sure he didn't attempt anything. I couldn't help but smile before I picked up my hat and put it back on, making sure it fit snugly before returning to the Obelisk, this time standing next to my dragon. "Brionac," I simply spoke his name. My dragon quickly offered a growl in protest, but he made no action besides that. I removed his card from my duel disk regardless before slipping him into my breast pocket, safe from Rune in case he attacked once more. "What did you come here for, Rune? You didn't come here to make amends, I know that," I spoke now that Brionac's intimidating presence was gone. Though, even without Brionac there, Rune knew I was still much stronger than he was physically.

"I... I heard that you were in town, and I thought I'd come rough you up a bit, you know...? I... I thought you were the same guy as before... The one who went out on those dueling sprees... And so I came here with that mindset... But I guess you really aren't the same guy... Not if you let me go so easily," Rune muttered.

"Rune, I," I trailed off, not knowing how to approach the topic with him. Instead, I decided to go with holding out my hand for him to take. At first, he was hesitant and didn't even think of taking my hand, but he eventually relented and I helped him back to his feet.

"If I were you, Kaze... and I had that power... If I had that witch... I mean... If I had Aki as a friend with those powers too... I wouldn't have let me go... I would have killed me, honestly... That took a lot of guts, dude," Rune continued to speak, and I knew his words were true. This was the old Rune. The one from before the fear spread that I was going to kill everyone. "Look, man. I'm sorry. I'll be simple and plain here. I'm sorry for what I did. You're a bigger man than I'll ever be, dude. Really."

"I'm sorry too, Rune... But you should have just talked to me... You should have known that I wouldn't have hurt you when we were kids... We were friends," I said. Rune bit his lip, which told me that the idea never occurred to him, not now and not when we were kids. "And we still could be, if you really wanted."

"Kaze... it's three years too late. I've been such a jerk to you. I don't deserve it. Why don't you save your friendship for Ida over there?" Rune questioned me. I take it that this 'Ida' character was the one who Aki was facing in a duel, seeing how there was no other person I didn't know here.

"What's wrong with Ida? If you partnered up with her, she isn't a psychic," I pointed out. The blonde hesitantly nodded.

"She came up to me before I came here to your guys' school. Said something about her friends getting beaten up by the Black Rose, who is apparently your girlfriend," Rune shrugged innocently.

"Aki and I are just friends," I quickly interjected, much to Rune's amusement.

"Really...? Are you that freaking dense, man?" Rune snickered with a wide grin on his face. It was as if he was in on some joke and I had no idea what it was, which confused me. After all, it was apparently about Aki and I. "Well, whatever. That's none of my business. Either way, if Aki is anything like you, I doubt that's the case. They probably egged her on... just like I was doing to you," Rune muttered, returning to seriousness once more.

"Rune, it's-" I started my attempt at comforting him, but he suddenly began to chuckle.

"Man, I really wish I had a heart like yours. So easy to forgive and forget. Don't worry about me though. Like I said, I don't deserve any pity or friendship. If you don't mind me, I think I'm gonna go back to my academy... The guys from back then are there too... and I've got some misunderstandings to clear up." With that, Rune turned and began to walk away with his hands now shoved in his pockets. Right before he turned the corner, he paused long enough to take out a hand and give a good-bye wave before he was gone. I remained planted in my spot, as if my feet were frozen and unable to move. That's how I remained for several seconds, trying to comprehend all that had just happened.

It was a familiar roar that drew me out of my thoughts. A roar that belonged to Black Rose Dragon. When I turned to the duel arena, I saw that Ida was left wide open for Aki's eventual attack. I quickly pulled Brionac's card out from my breast pocket and slapped it onto my duel disk.

"Do your thing, Brionac," I said. My dragon complied, slithering forward into the open space of the duel arena before rearing up to his full height. Just as Black Rose Dragon let her fiery attack fly towards the fleeing Ida, my own dragon let out a violent gust of ice from his wings. The two attacks collided in mid-air, canceling out each other and leaving Ida safe several feet away. Aki seemed to be confused at first, not understanding how the attack was stopped when Ida couldn't do anything due to her lack of cards, but Ida was none the wiser. I quickly began advancing over to Aki and Brionac followed after.

"Now I see why no one wanted to help me fight you...! You're a monster! That's all you are!" Ida shouted from where she was shakily standing. No one wanted to help her...? If what Rune said was true, as well as what Ida was currently saying, that must mean that Rune wasn't her first choice. She must have asked around the school for help, for someone to face Aki with her in an attempt at some revenge, but no one was brave enough to. Thus, she sent out that note to Aki, stressing that she come alone, as she'd have no back up. Sometime from then to now she must have ran into Rune, who she convinced to join her at this time to confront us. If not, then Rune more than likely wouldn't have come with her and instead would have came to me on his own terms. At least, that's what I figure happened.

Not that that matters right now, though. What's more important is that Rune pointed out Ida had no malicious intents in this confrontation. She wanted to defeat the person who hurt her friends, although it was more than likely a misunderstanding. She still needed help though. By using what I figure to be the past behind this whole fiasco, I should be able to figure out a way to convince her that Aki isn't the one to blame. All I needed to do was...

I saw Aki formulating some response to what Ida had said earlier, although she seemed more unsure of what to say and do than I was. Once she saw that I was staring in her direction, Aki quickly backed down from giving a response and gave me a nod to do what I had in mind. I didn't have a solid idea, per say, of how to accomplish it, but I had the goal in my mind. A firm one. I not only had to get Ida to understand that we weren't going to hurt her, but also give her my friendship. If I was going to make things up with Rune, I had to do at least that much. If I could make her understand... Then maybe this could be the first step that I take to making up for my past.

* * *

_Reviews:_

XJustified - I totally misread what you put at first, but I guess I'm glad you enjoy the vagueness...? Sure, we'll go with that.

Lucarai - What I imagine Kaze as is someone who tries to be all smiles so other people don't bother him. When he gets pushes around, though (such as in this extra with Rune), he still maintains the part of him from his past and it sort of becomes predominant.

DarkLord98 - First of all, thank you for the compliment. Second of all, I'm not really going to answer that question for the sake of not spoiling the rest of the story. I can tell you that Misty will still be remaining a dark signer, though since that's canon material, I doubt that really is enough to satisfy you...

* * *

_Notes:_

- In case any of you lovely readers were wondering, the hinted duo that was watching Aki and Kaze (in the previous chapter) that neither of them noticed was Rune and Ida. That's where they get the whole boyfriend/girlfriend idea which they pull up randomly. I was planning on getting to it in this extra, but it didn't seem to fit just right, so I left it out.


End file.
